


Heart♡SHAKER!

by LanaWritesTM



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: (aha jk unless), Already finished, Coming Out, During Canon, F/F, Fantasizing, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gals being pals, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Canon, Skating, Sleepovers, Slow Burn, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsundere Nishikino Maki, don't wanna spoil with the tags, ish, nicomaki centric but nozoeli is key to the plot, possibly a date, they're so cute wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaWritesTM/pseuds/LanaWritesTM
Summary: Falling in love is hard. Falling in love with the innocent, annoying, and irritating (but cute) Nico Yazawa is harder. Add that to being an idol, composer, and emotionally closed off much of the time, what do you get?One (1) disaster gay idol, and a one (1) flirty idiot
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Hoshizora Rin & Koizumi Hanayo, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 63
Kudos: 128





	1. Ujung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 君しかいないよ  
> 心を惑わせる人  
> You’re my heart shaker, shaker  
> 射止めたい  
> You’re my heart shaker, shaker  
> ねえ…？  
> ♥♥  
> You’re the only one  
> That confuses me  
> You’re my heart shaker, shaker  
> I wanna shoot you  
> You’re my heart shaker, shaker  
> Hey you…?

It's stupid. It's so stupid.

Maki is supposed to be the all-around girl- a perfect person. She's smart, considered beautiful, and even has talents outside of that. She can compose music, sing, and even dance. So what's the one imperfection that she has?

One that nobody can see, but somebody must notice. Why wouldn't they? It was so obvious to anybody who paid attention. She hated it for years. It was the only thing holding her back. But eventually, she had to tell somebody, no matter how minor it seemed.

She was a lesbian. She didn't want her heart to beat a bit faster if a cute girl brushed up against her, or for her to repress the disappointment she had whenever a boy would ask her out. Which admittedly hadn't happened more than twice, but it was twice too many times. 

She especially didn't like how after becoming a school idol, she fell for one of the cockiest, most over-confident third-years she had ever met. A third-year that definitely couldn't be into her. She was too into herself. And maybe they fought just a little bit.

Or a lot a bit.

She was beautiful. She had this jet black hair that was always tied in two pigtails. Really short in stature and thin like a twig, but had the biggest personality and aspirations for gold. She wanted to be an idol more than anybody else and would do anything to be an idol. Maki thought that was what true passion was. Being willing to do anything to achieve the dream in life.

She was also the exact opposite. Maki was tall, reserved, and didn't have a single goal. Sure, she loved playing the piano, but she already knew she had to grow up and become the lead doctor at the hospital that her family-owned. That being an idol and a pianist was just a hobby on the side. It wasn't her passion to be either, but it was the path laid out for her. There was nothing to be done.

Maki wished she could have passions like that. Something to work towards without ever faltering in determination. But she lacked that, and she lacked the motivation to write another song.

They were having a live in 2 weeks, and she liked to have music done well in advance. Umi got halfway through their single before catching the flu and leaving Maki to write the second song and add the backing track as well. So there she was, after rehearsal, sitting at the piano thinking, barely able to write a lyric for a song due to buzzing thought in the back of her mind that she could barely control.

Until she heard a knock at the door.

"You're still here?" Nico asked, "Thought so. I brought a salad."

"I don't need it," Maki said as she took the salad, "With baby tomatoes? Ugh."

Maki took it from her anyway, opening the lid to begin eating it.

"Need anything else? You didn't respond to messages and haven't left here in hours..."

"I'm fine. Just uninspired. How does Umi write her lyrics? Whatever it is, I'm still writing for this comeback. She'll be back by then, right?"

"The flu wouldn't take her out that easily. She'll be fine. Try to listen to your heart."

"Of course you'd say that," Maki rolled her eyes.

"Come on! Think of Nico-Nii" She winked.

"That wouldn't be too helpful. I'm writing a song, not a cheesy commercial for bubblegum."

"Hey! Nico's not a cheesy commercial! The audience loves me!" Nico slid into the chair next to her, making her blush slightly.

"What's that for? I nearly dropped my salad!" 

"You've only got notes, and Nico-nii can't read sheet music," She pouted.

"And you're not going to, I'm not playing it," She flipped the sheet, "You're annoying"

"And you're annoying. It can't be terrible," Nico flipped the paper again, this time towards the front, "Just once?"

Maki sighed before beginning to play the first ten measures of the song.

"Happy?"

"It's... different," She paused before adding, "Very you. I like it. I'll be going now," She got off the bench and handing her a small candy, "If you stay too late you'll wake up on the piano again."

Maki rolled her eyes before eating the candy, "Thanks for the food. Maybe it'll give me an idea."

It certainly did. She wrote her first phrase on the paper:

"Look at me...No, don't look..." 

It was a very dark instrumental she had so far. It's a song she could place her feelings into.

"My heart is crying out as my memories are torn apart

By a fate that won't let us be together"

A fate in which her parents would never allow. They weren't very traditional, sure. But they still never mentioned it. She was their perfect girl, and they would never know what she would think about behind closed doors.

After the visit with Nico though, a song that would've taken hours without inspiration took only until 11:30 pm. Although a bit late, it was still before when she would normally rest before a weekend. Sure there would be questions, but that would be fine. 

*

In the morning Maki arrived with the full song. It wasn't fully finished, she still needed to finish distributing lines and ending the instrumental, but it was finished enough to bring it to the table at the beginning of their meeting.

"Any updates on Umi?" Honoka asked.

"She'll be out the rest of the week. She wants to be completely well before she comes back here. And she thought it would be disappointing if she missed the next performance," Kotori reassured, taking out her phone to message her, "I'll tell her we miss her!"

"And how about the music? Didn't she trust that with Maki?"

"I finished composing for the title song Umi finished and nearly finished the B-Side. I don't want to spoil it until it's fully finished."

"After staying up so late, I'd hope you took Nico-mii's advice!"

"Sure I did," She said sarcastically, crossing her arms.

She did, she just couldn't admit it. Why would she? It's none of her business that the Loveless World she imagined wasn't with some fictional fairytale couple, but her own feelings.

"Speaking of titles... What is the title?" Eli asked.

"Haven't got any yet. Tomorrow I'll have one. Are we just going to sit here asking about the song all day?"

"No, but it's an excuse to get another slice of bread," Hanayo whispered, taking another slice out of her bag.

"Seriously? Let's go!" Eli urged everybody to get up, met by a few protests before they began their routine.

*

Maki sat at the piano again. Was it really a good idea to keep this theme of the song? Would she come out to any of them? Probably not. What if they asked what prompted such a dark and rock-themed song? Well, they can't expect a Umi song from a Maki writer. They can't expect a light and cheery song from such a dark heart.

She had to now begin distributing lines, which was pretty easy for Muse. By subunit, by year, or by 'attribute.' Whatever that meant. She eventually decided to distribute the bulk of lines by year if they weren't sung by everybody, place Eli in the center (because of her strong voice being the perfect fit), and gave herself and Honoka sub-center solos. Honoka was the leader of the second year line, and Maki herself had already led the title track and it would only be fitting for her to have a special part in the B-side song with a special place in her heart.

And she didn't need to stay late into the night. Perfect.

Or almost so.

*

"Maki! You're home!" Her mother shouted, "Sorry I missed you yesterday- you stay at school so late!"

"Yeah, I was working on a song," She sat down, putting her backpack on the ground, "Lots of writing and then homework... It's tiring being an idol and star student."

"Don't push yourself so hard. I worry about you, hon," She set her hands on Maki’s shoulders before sitting down, "All these hours singing and dancing and working, you work so hard. I'm beyond proud of you for everything you do."

"Thanks..."

"I mean it. Also, the chefs made you some of your favorite soup. I'm going to head up to my office to do some paperwork," She began to get up.

"Wait... This is odd..."

"How?"

"You don't usually take time to tell me things like that..." 

"Well, I did today. You looked like something was weighing on you."

"Not too much. I'm just tired," She sighed, leaning onto the table, "Do you ever just have something on your mind?"

"Of course, sweetie. Everybody does. Sometimes it's just about opening up. I know you tend to keep things from even your closest friends at school. Don't worry so much. Whatever it is you're thinking about, I won't pry. Just get it out. A burden carried by two is lighter than carried by one."

"You're so smart. Thank you, mom," Maki smiled before looking back up.

"If you ever need anything, just stop by the office," She gave her a pat on the head before walking away.

She was right. Maki did have something to get off her chest. She just didn't know whom to or how.

To Nico, the girl she could possibly like. It wasn’t set in stone, after all. It wasn’t like she wasn’t annoying all the top and a constant headache. She'd probably be disgusted, she's probably got her eyes on some idol boy toy. Somebody from a popular group- Jungkook? Jimin? She always saw the appeal in things that Maki could never understand.

Maybe Eli or Nozomi. They were likely to react reasonably. There was also that rumor a few months back that they were dating but nothing was confirmed... 

Who else? Nobody else would really understand what she's trying to communicate. Sure, she could take her mother up on the offer, but she probably wouldn't know what to do. And she could get upset about it after all.

So that left two choices. Nozomi, that would probably give her a tarot reading to decide her fate, or Eli, who she was most similar to but wasn't always good at advice either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed, this is the first lesbian fic I have ever written but I tried my best. The whole story is already finished but I'd still love a kudos and a comment! Bookmark for later to find this a whole lot easier- anyway, I'm excited to go on this journey with everybody! This is one of my longer works and I finally felt ready to share it with the world. 
> 
> Every chapter will end with notations for the songs/clothes (in later chapters) mentioned. I suggest listening to or reading the lyrics to each since they all will tie into the story in some capacity, but they're by no means necessary to enjoy the entire story!  
> Chapter title inspired by UJUNG by WJSN.  
> Story title inspired by Heart Shaker (Japanese ver) by TWICE. <\- This once actually ties really well, choose this if any!  
> "Loveless World" by Muse is the song Maki mentions.


	2. new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 밝게 빛나는 넌 나의 꿈이었고  
> 너는 별이었어  
> But you’re like a shooting star  
> (But you’re like a shooting star)  
> ♫♫  
> You were my dream shining brightly,  
> You were a star  
> But you're like a shooting star  
> (But you're like a shooting star)  
> ~ WJSN, ujung

In the morning during lunch, she went to the student council room to see who she'd find. Whoever it was, she just wanted to get it off her mind.

"Hey Nozomi!" Maki waved before sitting down and twirling her hair.

"Oh- Maki? What's up? You rarely ever come in here. Were you looking for Eli? She took a break today," Nozomi said, looking up from her papers.

"I had a thought. And maybe I'll take a reading?"

"I'd love to give a reading! So what's on your mind?" 

Maki sat down slowly. Just say it. That was all she had to do.

"I'm gay."

Nozomi's eyes widened before the set down her deck, "That's it?"

"What do you mean?" Maki twirled her hair, "You're the first person I tell and you don't even..."

"Well for starters, so am I. And I don't really care since we kind of assumed after you kept blushing whenever Nico got within a 5-foot radius. Anyway… I’m glad you trusted me enough to come here first."

Maki turned bright red, "Who is 'we'?! And that had nothing to do with her!"

"Eli and I? That's not the point, did you still want the reading?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Nozomi froze, then sighed while pulling out a card. The Fool.

"Did your cards just call me a fool asking? And I don't even like Nico," Maki continued pulling at her hair, a telltale sign of her nerves.

"No. The fool symbolizes that you need to let loose a bit. Be spontaneous and think freely. Don't confine yourself. The Fool asks the person that receives it in the advice position to go beyond normal logic," Nozomi explained, "So be bold, and let yourself be free."

"Free..." She repeated in thought, "I usually wouldn’t believe stupid cards but… That one might actually make sense. Thank you Nozomi!" Maki got up before going back to lunch. She had an idea.

*

"Any updates?" Honoka asked before Eli raised her hand

"Whenever Maki finishes the song we'll start choreography the next day." Eli looked over to her, "You didn't even give the second title... Are they close to finished"

"I finished both of them. The title track is Music Start, which Umi wrote and trusted me to center before she was out. And Loveless World is the second song in our set. I recorded myself playing them... Hopefully, you like them."

Maki took out her phone and began playing what she had recorded the night before. She scanned everybody's faces as the song played, and most of them seemed to enjoy it. "So... Any thoughts?"

Eli was the first to clap, but the others followed not soon after, "That was amazing as always. I don't expect any less."

"You really put feeling behind it. I never knew you wrote so well!" Hanayo added.

Maki smiled sheepishly, "No need to pepper me with compliments..."

"No seriously, it was great! I'll be choreographing for it tonight if you send me the usual recording," Eli said as her phone buzzed, "Oh- and Umi said she'll be back on Monday to help teach. Perfect!"

*

The rehearsal was ending, but just as Maki turned to leave the dressing room, she heard somebody call her name.

"Oh- Maki!"

"Hm?" She turned to see the twin-tailed girl standing next to her, which was relatively normal considering their names were right next to each other. What she didn't expect was to see her in just her skirt without her shirt. 

Sure, she'd seen it before, but she never got a good look. Her hips were so tiny, and she was a lot shorter when she stood this close. Nico seemed to have her nails done in a french style, and her body was equally as tiny as she was.

"Earth to Maki? Do you want to go to the park with me tomorrow?" Nico said, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Seriously?"

"I've already asked twice, don't be annoying about it"

"Whatever."

"I'll take that as a yes, I'll see you there. 5 pm, don't leave me waiting."

Maki rolled her eyes before scheduling the time into her phone's calendar. If she was lucky, they could stay until night and watch the stars. Why was she so enchantingly annoying? And irritatingly beautiful? It wasn't fair. Hopefully, she didn't notice that she was the distraction in the first place.

*

Maki made sure she was dressed her best for their meet up. She didn't know who else would be there, but if it was just her and Nico she wanted to look her best. Not because it was a date or anything, definitely not. She tried on so many dresses before eventually settling on a white blouse, black suspender skirt, and purple flannel scarf.

Then she began to walk to the park they had agreed upon. Before going, she decided to stop for some hot chocolates for both of them.

When Maki arrived at the park, Nico was already sitting on the bench that Muse would meet up at out of school. Except she was alone, scrolling idly through her phone.

"You're two minutes late! What took so long?" 

Maki was actually on time, but she had a tendency to arrive earlier than everybody else. It was likely that Nico was expecting her to arrive earlier. She took the second drink from behind her back and handed it to Nico, "It'll get chilly outside."

"Aw, you got me a hot chocolate to stay warm!" She giggled, taking it out of her hand, "You didn't have to!"

"Whatever, only because you got me the salad or whatever," She continued sipping hers, "So why did we come here again?"

"Well... I took Cocoro and Cotaro to this park last weekend and I saw this really nice spot. I thought you might be interested in it."

"Where?"

"You're so impatient, just follow me," Nico began to lead the way, Maki trailing not too far behind.

"Fine. How far is it?"

"Not that far, but hopefully it won't be too dark when we get there. I thought it would be a good break from all the hard work to be with Nico! And a little birdie told me that you enjoy the stars at night.”

“Who said that?!” Maki increased her speed to get beside Nico, who was smirking.

“Fine,” Maki put her hands into the pockets of the skirt, "I guess they’re correct. I didn’t need the break either way."

"Come on, you stay so late for all of us. And on top of that, you work really hard for all of us. How do you have time in the day to breathe? How are you so-” Nico seemed to cut herself off in the middle of the sentence, “So Maki?”

"Come on, I’m not really… I just start playing and I can't stop. Something connects. I’m nothing special"

"Sounds like when Nico became an idol, it just connected," She smiled, "It's hard to describe, but when I saw other people up on that stage dancing and singing, I wanted that too. And now that I've achieved that... It's like a rush every time Nico goes on stage."

"I didn't really want to do this. But I guess having people like you around me makes it a little bit better. You guys motivate me more than you'd think."

"Just like how I inspired your most recent love song?" Nico teased

"Shut up- No!" Her voice switched into a higher tone and her cheeks burned a shade of red. It was annoying when she would jokingly flirt with her, "You're ridiculous. It's not even a love song, it's… Something different?"

"Well you did say you took Nico's advice on the song, and you would never lie to Nico."

"I didn't say anything about that song. There's more than one anyway, and the instrumentals" She sighed.

"Right..." Nico glanced aside as they continued their walk.

The girl that always tried to keep her feelings as hidden had found somebody that read her like a book. And Maki wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More references! So the title of this chapter is based off "new" by Yves of Loona. It's one of my favorite songs (not to mention the singer herself makes me BEYOND gay).  
> Maki's outfit is from her #371 card. If you know when/how/what that card was released for, let's just say there is a reason why I chose that specific outfit.  
> Once again, a comment or a kudos will always make my day, so feel free to leave one if you enjoyed <3


	3. Starry⛤Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 점점 더 태양에 다가서려  
> 타버린 날개 짓 속에  
> 초라한 내 모습 그때 겨우  
> 알게 된 내 new days  
> all my life by my life  
> ☀☀☀  
> Willing to get closer to the sun  
> Flapping of the burnt wings  
> My miserable appearances  
> Only then i learnt my new days  
> All my life by my life  
> ~ (LOONA) Yves, New

Soon enough, Nico began to pick up her pace, "We're almost there!" 

Maki tried to catch up with her, eventually watching her stop in the middle of a clearing, "Here?"

"Yeah here... Come closer."

"It's a stream and some grass. That's it?" She asked as Nico walked across a couple of boulders in a stream and began to pick flowers.

"I thought you might enjoy it here at night. There aren't many cars and lights everywhere. It's still and quiet," She hopped back over the stream and began to lace together the flowers, "Did you ever make these as a kid?"

"Make what?"

"Flower crowns. I make them all the time for my siblings," She placed a white flower into Maki's hair. 

Maki blushed slightly. She remembered reading about flower language once for a project. They were honesty, purity, and innocence. But Nico wasn’t thinking about flower language, was she?

"It matches your shirt so well. It's beautiful on you," Nico smiled, "Your crowns almost finished, and then you'll look like a true princess."

As she expected. "Oh... Thanks... Can you show me how to make those?" 

"Of course! So first pick up some flowers..." She instructed as Maki picked up several small blue flowers, "Then, you tie them together like this..."

"This?" Maki asked, finishing the knot.

"It's more of a loop- let me show you," Nico walked over and placed her hands on top of Makis to guide her through the motion, "See?"

Maki could barely speak. Maybe having the hands of an annoyingly cute girl that she definitely didn't like over hers made it difficult to think at all.

"You look confused, let me-"

"I've got this!" She looped it before looping a second, "Living in a medical family makes you good with your hands."

"Yeah sure, it's not because of my excellent teaching for sure," Nico winked before placing the crown on her head, adjusting the bigger flower originally in her hair onto the crown, "I've so gotta get a photo of this!" 

Maki placed her hand in her hair, her first instinct when posing for a photo, "Fine, but only because you asked nicely."

She took the photo before sitting back down, "See? You should keep it in."

"I made one for you, come here," She sat closer to her and placed it on Nico's head, "Not as neat as yours but the blue flowers looked really nice."

"I love it," She took out her phone to take a photo of herself, "Want to join?"

Maki leaned her head on her shoulder. A bold move for her, but Nico simply took the photo and looked up, "Time flies... It's nearly dark now."

Maki looked up to the sky, "I can see Polaris and the dippers... The stars are out tonight." Nico didn't appear as interested in the stars, but Maki continued, "They're so beautiful... Look up."

Nico laid down as Maki pointed up towards the night sky, "Nature's so still. It's nice to stop and see the stars sometimes. Maybe I'm being boring but they never cease to amaze me."

"Is that why you were awake so late these past few nights?"

"Not particularly… Seeing the stars does help me think a bit more."

"It's getting late," Nico realized, "We'll need to go home soon..."

"I know. I just wanted to take it all in."

A small smile formed on her face as she looked up at the sky. She glanced over to Nico, but realized she was already looking. She quickly averted her eyes away.

Maki sat up and dusted herself off, "We can't fall asleep here, I still have homework to do."

"Oh..."

"But today was... Good," It left her mouth before she even knew what she was saying, "Where's the trail back?"

"It's so dark, I think I have a map..." Nico reached into her bag before taking out a paper, "Huh... It's that way. Hold onto me, the path isn’t straight."

Maki followed behind her, but the path seemed scarier in the dark. So she finally listened in the middle of their way back and grabbed her arm. 

A twig broke and Maki jumped backward slightly from the noise.

"Scared? I'm right here," Nico looked around, "You just stepped on a twig. You're fine."

Maki wasn't used to being outside. She didn't go hiking much as a child, and never in the dark. She usually went to fields, not forests and parks.

Eventually, they reached the entrance again, when Nico finally said something, "You're still clinging to me?"

"Oh- I should head home now," Maki quickly let go of her arm, "I'll see you Monday?"

"You can't go alone, I'll walk you there. My place isn't too far from here," Nico offered.

Maki began to walk her way, "I don't need a senior to protect me. It's only a few minutes."

"Fine, then I'll just-"

"No wait. Come on," Maki waved her along. She didn’t want protection, but she did want more time with Nico.

*

"So we're here..." Maki looked up at the house, "Thank you for today...”

"Aw- you actually enjoyed Nico's presence for once!"

"Shut up!" Maki looked away. 

"Just admit you genuinely enjoy Nico-Nii!" She giggled.

"You're annoying!" She blushed again, stepping towards her house.

"And annoying will see you on Monday. Goodnight, Maki!" Nico quickly hugged her before skipping towards her own house.

Maki opened the door and saw her mother sitting at the table, "Your closet's a mess, clean up after yourself. How was your night?"

Maki smiled, "It was amazing."

*

She went upstairs and onto her deck to look out at the stars. Why couldn't she just admit it to herself? Nico's touch felt like throwing mentos into a soda: one touch and she would explode. She tried her best not to blush, but it always happened. Nico would catch her looking and smiling every now, and she'd find Nico doing the same thing on occasion. 

It wasn't healthy to spend hours thinking about how it would feel to be kissed by the other girl. She had it all planned out in her head. It would be the winter, maybe during a snowstorm. Nico would tug her in for the kiss, she'd stumble a bit before melting into it. Her world of ice would be turned into one of heat and fire. Maybe she could wrap her arms around that tiny waist as Nico stood on her tip-toes to kiss her. That's the dream at least.

Not that it could ever happen for somebody like Maki. Too stubborn, unwilling to even show the slightest bit of interest or flirtation without stumbling or being too obvious. 

*

"Five, six, seven, eight! One two three four, five six seven eight!" Umi counted. She still wasn't dancing, but Eli taught everybody the dance by counts rather than words, "Kotori, Rin, Honoka, remember to move your legs at the same tempo during that part. And Maki, keep your eyes toward the audience."

They ran the same segment of the dance for another few times before Honoka called for a break.

When Maki went to get her water, Rin skipped up behind her, "You seem distracted, are nya tired?"

"No, I'm perfectly focused. Nothing out of the ordinary here."

"Nothing on your mind?" Rin probed, getting closer to her.

"Nope. Nothing that's not there usually. Just a bit tired from a few late nights."

"Well you could curl up and sleep here, Kayochin does that sometimes." She gestured towards Hanayo, who was curled up into a ball holding her rice.

"I'm not her, I don't need the sleep." She insisted.

"Alright, break's over, let's get to work!" Eli announced as many of the others got up slowly.

Why couldn’t she shake their memory under the stars? Being stuck in her thoughts wasn’t the issue, it was the reason that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any chapter you read the lyrics/listen to the song for, it's this one. Starry Moment by WJSN fits them BEYOND well. Also Nico's outfit is her 2078 unidolized if you're interested. As always, a kudos or comment would make me smile!


	4. ⌊what planət are you from⌉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 코끝이 간지럽게 꽃 향기 되어  
> 너에게로 그대 맘에 부끄러워 나
> 
> 까딱까딱 고갤 힐끔힐끔 그댈
> 
> 너도 느꼈잖아 나의 아이컨택  
> 막 떨려 와 나 어쩜 넌
> 
> 딱 좋게 그래 꼭 맞게 내겐  
> 설레는 밤 설레는 나  
> ☆★☆★☆★☆★  
> Like the scent of flowers, tickling my nose  
> I’m going to you, my heart is so shy
> 
> Tilting my head, stealing glances at you
> 
> You felt it too, my eye contact  
> I’m so nervous
> 
> It’s perfect  
> A heart fluttering night, my heart is fluttering  
> ~ WJSN, Starry Moment

Days passed, yet every day Maki couldn't seem to shake her thoughts about Nico. Even at the final rehearsal before the show, she still had the urge to tell her what the song actually was about. Of course, she didn't, but it was tempting enough. The lyrics were a lot more dramatic than what she actually felt, but it was a song for her. How could she possibly tell her that she helped create this loveless world?

"Everybody's doing good! You'll have Saturday off for the show on Sunday. Take a vocal rest, remember the dance, and we'll have an amazing live show!" Eli announced.

"Yeah!" The group shouted before forming their circle, "1, 2, 3, Music start!"

*

The show was just about to start, and as planned Maki never told Nico about the song. She couldn't bring herself to. But at least she managed to do one thing.

"Do you want to go to the park after the show?" Maki asked Nico, brushing her fingers through her hair, "Only if you want to, it's not like I need you to come with me."

"Hm... Hmm..." Nico started, "I don't know, should I go to the one thing that Maki invites me to? I could be so out of energy that I don't have time for her. That would be a shame..." Nico giggled as Maki looked down, "I'm just kidding! Of course, I'll go!" She giggled, "I'll see you near the fountain afterward."

Maki smiled to herself prior to going to get her costume for the set. This was going to be an amazing day.

*

Nico was already sitting at the fountain by the time that Maki had arrived to meet her after the show. 

"Ready? I bought ice cream as a little snack on our way there. I got strawberry for you," She said, handing over the second cone she was holding, "We did great, you blew me away. Better than any rehearsal I’d say."

"You're too sweet," Maki took the ice cream cone from Nico and saw that she had chocolate, "Very you. I'd have a bite but you already started eating it."

"No, here," Nico scooped some of the chocolate out of her cone and handed the spoon to Maki, "You can try it! We're friends, so we can share."

Maki hesitated, yet still took the spoon out of her hands, "You've already used it though..."

"No worries, just give it back," Nico waited as she watched Maki eat the chocolate ice cream.

"I used to have strawberry and chocolate all the time as a kid. Thanks... We should get going."

"The park's only a few blocks away. Follow me!"

"I was actually thinking of a different kind of park. Have you ever skated?"

"Once?"

"Well there's a rollerblading rink near the park, it could be cool to do. I'm pretty good at it so I could help you if you want."

Nico checked the time, "As long as we can go to the actual park at some point. I'll need to be back home by 7 for Cocoro's dinner."

"Then follow me," Maki began walking in the direction of the rink, "So do you actually know how to skate?"

"Anything is easy for Nico! It's just some shoes."

Maki realized she probably meant ice skating, which was more popular near them. She decided not to say anything, and allow Nico to figure it out on her own.

Nico saw the roller rink and realized what she had got herself into. Instead of the normal skates whose wheels were similar to that of a car, blades had all the wheels in a straight line. When Maki ordered both of their skates, she had already realized she likely wouldn't be able to stand for very long in the difficult to use rollerblades.

"Come onto the rink, if you're nervous just go towards the edge."

Nico attempted to go towards the center with Maki but instead fell down, "You definitely have never bladed. I'll stay back for you though."

"For Nico-Nii?" She giggled, "How kind of you!"

"Just come on, don't make it weird!" A blush rose to the younger girl's face as she reached out her hand to pick her up. The indirect ice cream kiss and now this? The ways Nico could play with her heart.

Nico grabbed her hand and pulled herself up. Her hand was a lot smaller than Maki's, and they both paused for a brief moment. Maki soon realized she was staring into her eyes and released her hand, "Follow me."

Nico was barely balanced on her feet, "How am I supposed to do that if I can barely stand?"

"The same way you manage to be snarky all the time, use your damn brain."

"I don't wanna fall again, thinking about balancing is too hard," Nico faked a pout.

Maki put her hands into her pockets, "You can't depend upon me to rollerblade."

"It's only my first time though..."

Maki locked eyes with her before reaching her hand out, "Fine, just skate next to me or whatever. I'll take it slow so you can keep up."

"I'm surprised that you've still got the energy for all this after a show. Doing solos can be tiring."

"I'm used to it, we are idols after all. Plus, isn't being the number one idol Nico even more tiring? You spend hours maintaining that persona"

"It's not tiring if it's me!"

"Alright, well I hope Nico, whoever she is, can skate without stumbling every 5 seconds."

"Hey, no fair! You already know how to skate so you have an advantage!"

"It's just a hobby to pass the time. Going backward isn't too big of a feat." She was already going backward as they spoke, holding Nico’s hands to keep her upright.

"Easy for you to say, Princess of being Talented at Everything," Nico rolled her eyes

"You think I'm talented at everything? Do I smell jealousy?" Maki teased.

"N-no!" Nico stumbled again, nearly falling.

"Well, either way, no need to put me on a pedestal. It’s just skating."

Nico sighed and looked away. Maki was left to hope she didn’t say something wrong.

*

They eventually got off the rink to take off their skates and go home, but instead, a fan approached them.

"No way! I didn't expect to see you guys here after the show, you did great! Also, you're an amazing skater Maki, I saw you out there!" The brunette fan raved.

Maki swallowed before giving a small chuckle, "Thanks... I'm really flattered. Thank you for coming out to see us."

"So I'm assuming you want a photo with Nico-Nii?" Nico chirped, going into her idol persona.

"If it wouldn't be a bother... I didn't want to interrupt your date." She quickly took out her phone.

Maki nearly gasped at the way the fan had referred to them- a date? Was that what this was? They were just two girls skating together... Holding hands... and one unaware that the other may or may not have a more than slight crush on the other.

Nico took the phone and grouped them all together for the photo. Nico pulled Maki into the frame and put up a peace sign next to their heads.

"Thank you so much! I hope to see you cheering for us at another show!" Nico handed the phone back to the fan before the fan walked away.

Maki gave an awkward laugh, "That was kind of funny, a date?"

"Whatever pleases Nico’s fans. Unless you want it to be a date, where Nico confesses her heart only belongs to the stubborn princess Maki and then it's all flower petals and sunshine and rainbows like a romance movie."

Maki scoffed, "Haha, very funny."

Even though she brushed it off as a joke, her heartbeat got a bit faster. That actually would be nice, to be in a nice flower field with her, as she places a flower in her hair and a kiss on her cheek...

"Do you not know how to untie a pair of shoes?" Nico sighed

"Got distracted." Maki pulled the skate off of her foot, "Ready?"

Nico nodded, and they walked outside. Maki took out an umbrella, realizing it was raining.

"Thanks!" Nico jumped under the umbrella with her, "I didn't bring my own, so I'll just walk with you."

Maki rolled her eyes, "Your place isn't too far from mine, just tell me where it is."

"3 blocks straight, two to the left. See, not too far from yours."

"So you remember where I live?"

“Just in case!”

*

They eventually arrived at Nico's house, when Nico hugged her, "I'll see you at school Maki!"

"See you too!"

With that, Nico skipped into her house and Maki was left to walk home alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title inspo: What Planet Are You From - CLC  
> (although I also love the momoland version, it doesn't fit right now)  
> not really much to say here,, soo fun fact I wrote all of this as one massive chapter and breaking this all into chapters was a bit difficult. I think you could consider this live the end of "act one" so to speak, as well as the beginning of "intermission." what's after intermission? well... that's next week <3 as always kudos & comments bring me joy aha


	5. LuckY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god 이것 참 무슨 일이야  
> 짜릿하게 느낌이 좋아  
> 너에게 너에게 너에게  
> 마법을 걸어
> 
> 니가 내 맘에 들어왔을 때  
> 그런 감정은 처음이라 몰랐어  
> 그래 적어도 내가 봤을 땐  
> 🎔🎔🎔  
> Oh my god, what is happening?  
> It’s electric  
> I like this feeling  
> I’m casting a spell on you
> 
> When you came into my heart  
> It was my first time feeling this so I didn’t know  
> But at least I knew that a fluttering heart was love  
> ~ CLC, What planet are you from

A date.

She couldn't stop thinking about what that fan had said. She knew that there were pairings in the group that were popular, although she didn't look into them too much. Was it possible the fan thought of them as a pairing? Or maybe it looked like a date... They were holding hands and smiling at each other the whole time. 

Was it already a date? It had all the components... Close contact, just 2 people, a connection. Maki wouldn't admit it, but she felt a somewhat deep connection with Nico. Sure she would fight and bicker with her constantly, but deep down she’d be upset if Nico stopped annoying her. Although at the same time, she wouldn't be upset if one day she finally shut Nico up with one swift kiss.

Which she didn't even know how that would feel like. It's not like she ever had a boyfriend, and boys would only ask her out as a joke as a kid. They thought it was a fun game, she didn't understand it.

Fans were difficult sometimes, but there had never been a fan that had made Maki think of a more difficult question.

*

Maki went directly upstairs when she got home, sparing no time to get food or talk to anybody. All she wanted to do was sleep away all of the thoughts that were running through her mind. Sometimes, being a teenager was difficult. What was more difficult was being a teenage idol having a crisis over somebody from your own idol group.

But Monday couldn't be much more difficult.

Could it be?

*

"I have an idea!" Honoka was bouncing with excitement. She had a notebook filled with words in her hand, although it was difficult to read.

"An idea?" Umi asked.

"Yes! Alright, so do you remember our live Saturday? Well, afterward there were a lot of people on Twitter that were discussing our subunit performances, Cutie Panther, Futari Happiness, and sweet & sweet holiday. And I saw this one post discussing what if we had the units split into duos and a trio? So then one thing led to another and..." She flipped open the notebook, "I made 4 possible combinations for us!"

Her handwriting was very messy, so it was somewhat difficult to read. Maki's four options were a duet with Nozomi or Nico, a trio with Eli and Umi, or another solo. The combinations for everybody else seemed relatively standard, with the only odd combo being Umi and Rin.

"How about we let everybody just fill out their own combinations? 3 duets and 3 solos will divide a whole lot better" Umi suggested, "There are not enough options here that everybody could agree on. And the trio could be less than favorable if everybody votes for voices that don’t offset each other"

Honoka set the notebook down and logged into the computer, "If you know how to set that up, I'm fine with it. I just thought everybody's vocals would sound better in those groups."

"Whatever the top voted 3 solos and 3 duets are, will happen. Simple enough?" Umi asked, from which she received a couple of head nods.

"Will the people who didn't get solos get them in the next round?" Hanayo asked

"If there is a next round, we'll shake it up a bit." Honoka said.

"I'll make the form and we'll all know by Friday! That's five days for the fans to vote, and I'll write duets. Solos are on their own though. Also, none of us can vote- that wouldn't be fair. Don't try to sway anybody using our social media. Just promote voting.

Maki crossed her fingers under the table, hoping for a second solo. If she could write her second solo, she could write a theme of the sky, or maybe something in minor to contrast all of the fun and loud songs they have released. The wait for Monday was over, and now it was onto the everlasting week until Friday.

*

Nobody told her how to view the poll results. Umi kept them secret, swearing she'd only update them on the top-scoring people for each category on Wednesday. She was anxious to know the results, she even tried to be more active on their pages so that people would consider her for a solo. She'd get to know the mid-voting results in only a few hours. 3 to be exact. She didn't think she'd ever end up actually falling into idol hell, but here she was, wracking her brain over a solo in the group a few months ago she would've said she didn't care about.

Then the time finally came.

*

Umi booted up the computer and opened the poll results. 

Rin gasped at the results, "I'm number one for the solo!?"

Maki continued reading down each list, the duet list being particularly longer.

"Why are there more votes for duets over the solos? Look here- 7,000 for Nozomi and I's duet, but only 5,000 for just her solo." Eli asked

"Some people seem to be voting overwhelmingly for specific duets, as opposed to solos. Although a duet for you and I to have a duet seems to be popular too, but more people want my solo..." Umi scrolled down the screen.

"So Rin, Eli, and Honoka are top three for solos, and the duets would be Kotori and Hanayo, Eli and Nozomi, and Maki and I for duets." Umi read.

"Why does Eli get a solo and a duet but I get nothing?" Nico crossed her arms.

"You're right... Everybody will get either, so we can sort it on Friday. After all, there's probably going to be some flood voting tonight and tomorrow once the word spreads a bit.

Maki was just relieved that her duet with Umi could have similar ideas to her solo. They were a bit similar after all. Her trust had to lie in the voters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the format of chapter notes. Also! In case you'd like to come here immediately... I always try to post these chapters between 8 and 10 PM EST on Fridays! Thanks for your continued love and support. I changed some of the previous chapter summaries if you'd like to look back too! <3  
> Chapter Title inspo: Lucky by Weki Meki


	6. cLOVEr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 궁금했어 언제나 저 문 뒤엔 뭐가 있을까  
> 아무것도 알 수 없지 직접 열어보기 전까진  
> 손잡이를 돌리며 너와 나의 행운을 빌어  
> 딸깍 소리와 내 심장의 하모니  
> 눈 떠볼까 다섯만 세고 (Boom)  
> ★★  
> I was always curious, what’s behind that door  
> I’ll never know till I open it  
> Turn the knob and wish for our fortune  
> I hear a click, the harmony of my heart  
> Open my eyes after counting to five (boom)!  
> ~ Lucky, Weki Meki

"Things took a massive turn in the last two days," Umi tilted the screen towards the others. Rin was still in first place for her solo, with Eli, Honoka, and Umi trailing behind. Maki saw herself in fifth place for a solo, which wasn't too bad compared to how few votes Kotori received for a solo. However, in the duet category, a duet between Maki and Nico seemed to have shot to first place, even taking over the lead that Eli and Nozomi had.

"Huh?! What's with all of the love for our duet of all things?!" Nico pointed to the screen, "This is insane, was it bots?"

"All unique voters. There was only one vote per person, so people probably changed the duet for Maki and I to yours. Eli and Nozomi's duet held up as expected, so the three solos will go to Rin, Honoka, and myself. I'm surprised there wasn't any competition in the polls for a Rin or Honoka solo."

"Hanayo and I are the 4th of the duets after Maki and yours," Kotori pointed out.

"So Maki and Nico, Eli and Nozomi, and Hanayo and Kotori get duets!" Umi announced.

Maki couldn't believe how passionate the voters were, to switch their votes so suddenly. And they had a sizable lead too, one that would've even placed Rin into the duet as opposed to a solo if she were in the pair.

"I'll start writing duets tonight again. I already got a few ideas for Nozomi and Eli's, but the other two weren't expected. They'll be written over the weekend," Umi started

Nozomi interrupted her, "Wait. Can we write our own?" 

"As long as you submit it by Tuesday for Maki to compose the music." Umi shrugged.

"So now what? Do we have anything in mind for these?" Rin asked.

"Probably to record and release! We could also have a special live show to release them all. We'll also need a group song, but we can make that an encore of the one from this weekend. Simple!" Honoka said cheerfully. 

*

Maki didn't realize what she had gotten herself into until she looked up Nico on twitter.

She usually wouldn't search for anybody from the group, even herself, but she couldn't figure out why there would be such an outpouring of votes for the two. Until she saw the photo.

There were 3 photos from when they were skating, one with Nico being picked up, one of them holding hands while skating, and one from the front of Nico smiling at Maki while she wasn't looking. Of course, a fansite took the photos. She knew about the one dedicated to her, Tsunberry. They were a very dedicated and kind site and didn't cause any drama, but it seemed like a Nico site took the photo. 

The caption read: "Nico and Maki spotted skating together near Saturday's live <3 We love her smile !!"

Many of the comments had eye emojis, and promotion to vote for their duet instead of one with Umi. It was surprising to see how many people were interested in their lives outside of performing. It was what happened when you put yourself into the public eye after all. What made her heart stop was when she saw a photo of them under the umbrella with the caption, "They're in love, just look at Maki's eyes."

Maki saved all the photos before closing out of the app. Hopefully, nobody else from the group went through the tag. Nico's sites were a lot more persistent, especially because she would often follow them online and engage with them. Maki usually didn't, and the sites she did have were usually dedicated to getting photos from the shows and occasional vlogs or public sightings.

If Umi or Nozomi saw those images though, they'd have quite the heyday. She thought back to the card Nozomi assigned her. The fool. Maybe letting loose had finally caught up to her. And worst of all, Maki was sure that Nico saw that photo. It was her fansite after all.

*

Maki heard a notification go off on her phone while she ate breakfast.

Nozomi: hey, we finished the lyrics, do you want me to message them over so you have time to look them over? i’d want to be there while you composed so that i could make sure it has the right energy

Maki: I'll work on it after practice on Monday if you wanna come. plus it would be better to read it on paper with u so we can agree

Nozomi: ahh alright,, i'll see you there!

Maki set her phone down and continued eating her vegetable fried rice. This was going to be one very, very busy week.

*

"So I'm guessing you already read through the lyrics anyway?" Nozomi asked

"Nope. Just the title, garasu no hanazono. So the Garden of Glass... is it a ballad?" 

"Not precisely. I think it would be a bit faster, moving a bit... A couple la's at the beginning would be nice. We imagined it like 'la, la la la la...'" Nozomi began singing.

"That would be nice with some other notes in the background, like..." Maki began to play a tune, opening with a few chords.

"That's perfect! You read my mind. I think you'll be able to do it perfectly to match the lyrics. Read them over."

Maki began flipping through the lyrics, looking up when she read the chorus, "So you are dating her... On a secret swing, feelings you can't have as girls? A secret romance?"

Nozomi smiled, "It is a secret romance after all. Not really after this song but we think it's finally time."

"I think I have a perfect idea for this... You really put your hearts into this duet, huh?" 

"Why wouldn't we? It's not like it's a big secret, we just liked keeping up everybody's suspicions. It'll be the first time Eli's parents find out though. I hope all the extra time gives you time to really think it through. What beat would really speak to us? You have a way to make music come to life, don't you?"

"I've been doing it my whole life, why wouldn't I? I would've never known how good of writers you guys were. I have no idea where I'd even start trying to write a duet with Nico."

"Didn't you see her on Saturday after the live show to start it?" 

Maki sighed, "So you saw it?"

"The set by Nico's fansite? I keep up with all of them on a separate account. How wouldn't I?" Nozomi giggled, "You're head over heels for her from what I can see."

"I don't get you sometimes," She crossed her arms, "They're just fansite photos."

"Don't be surprised when I'm correct. The cards don't lie."

Maki ignored this comment and began playing again, making sure that she had the correct tune. She could tell that Nozomi enjoyed it, as she nodded her head to the beat. They could spend hours composing music together. That was another thing Maki treasured- how all of the third years and her didn't even need words to communicate.

*

"Daily meeting! How are everybody's songs going?" Honoka asked.

"I just started mine. Who would've known there would be so much homework, nya?"

"Same here, but I'm halfway through my lyrics. I didn't know how difficult it was, Umi seems to get it done in no time!"

Umi took out a folder, "I would have my solo finished, but inspiration struck and I started on Maki and Nico's duet. Kotori's duet just needs a few more lyrics and hanayo's review, so everybody's will be done by tomorrow. That gives the rest of the week for composing and another week for choreography. Then, the live!"

Maki raised her hand, "What about your solo? And I already got most of the backing music for Eli and Nozomi's duet, and a small beat for the part that Rin sent of her solo."

"Did they send their lyrics for review?"

Eli, Nozomi, and Rin shook their heads, indicating that they didn't. Umi huffed, "You guys didn't even try to?!"

Maki raised her hand, "They submitted them to me. Rin's not finished yet, but Nozomi wants to keep it a surprise. It sounds beautiful though."

"Fine. I'll finish the duets tomorrow, especially because you'll be busy composing Eli and Nozomi's duet. Did it get a title yet?"

"Garasu no Hanazono," Eli smiled, "It’s really good, we promise."

Umi looked at the clock, "We've sat here way too long. If we start the workout now, it'll let us out early."

Hanayo set down her rice ball, "I'm not even finished eating..."

"Come on! Time is wasting away when we don't start soon!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. LOVED. writing this chapter. for me it's definitely where things really start picking up. The section with the fan wasn't meant to come off as creepy, just Nico being Nico and feeding into fans a whole lot more than Maki would lmao. I also loved finally writing more interactions outside of our main gal. chapter title inspired CLOVER by fromis_9. And if you read this far into the notes here's a little bit more fluff for you: our Maki would've definitely set one of those photos as her home screen. anyway I'm obsessed with the #2443 nicomaki Ur, I pulled the nico version but I've gotta change it into maki for that bootie grab lmao. as always, i appreciate kudos and comments <3


	7. Happiness!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 잡힐 듯 잡히지 않았던 미래에  
> 세 잎 클로버처럼 안아주고 싶어  
> 잊지 마 가장 소중한 건  
> 손을 뻗으면 닿을 수 있어  
> ♣♣  
> In the future that can’t be grasped  
> I want to hug you like a three-leaf clover  
> Don’t forget, the precious thing  
> Is that we can reach if we hold out our hands  
> ~ fromis_9, CLOVER  
> (ps. this one might

Maki stayed after practice to work on Garasu no Hanazono. She was responsible for making sure it was perfect. It had to be, it was a turning point song for them. She practically spammed Nozomi with samples on the piano, and continued trying to get the theme of the music down. She decided on a somewhat tropical style song, with lots of repetition to place focus on the vocals. After one particular clip she received a string of messages.

Nozomi: THAT.

Nozomi: WAS

Nozomi: P E R F E C T!!!

Maki: it was?

Nozomi: youre a genius

Maki: thanks ig

Nozomi: use that one :D

Maki began to transcribe the tune onto the paper, adding background notes to fill in the music. Their song was going perfectly. Next up, her song with Nico.

Which she didn't even know the lyrics to. Or the theme. At least she wasn't writing it with Nico, which took a bit of the stress off her plate. Between idol work and schoolwork, rehearsal with Nico would be another thing that makes the day infinitely long. She had time left to come up with something upbeat for Rin's solo, so she took the few minutes before she went home to work on it.

*

Umi: I finished the lyrics for your duet with Nico. It's called Zurui yo Magnetic Today. It's really fitting, I wrote most of it yesterday and the day before after being inspired, but there was dialogue & a few verses added today. Nonetheless, you'll love it.

Maki looked at the time, 6:20 in the morning. Was she really that much of an early riser that she woke up just to finish the song. It can wait, she'd be late to school if she read it this early in the morning.

*

On second thought, it was a poor decision to read the song in between classes. She nearly tripped on the staircase after reading the chorus. 'We're so cunning, so cunning, hiding our true intentions, and attracting each other' and 'Being infatuated is scary'

The song read like a push and pull flirting scenario. She definitely saw the photos. All the lines about looking at each other and dishonest motives- was Maki really that noticeable? Did she stare that hard? Maybe it was just a song she thought was fitting for the two of them. Umi usually wrote songs with unfamiliar themes, but usually not romances. If anything, Umi thought romance was ‘shameless’ and would appear flustered if anything even remotely relating to it happened. Did Nozomi tell her something? It was odd for Umi to purposefully write a song with those undertones.

*

"You saw the song, right?" Nico leaned on the piano as she ate after practice, "She definitely got that idea from NicoNiishine”

She didn’t think Nico would bring up the photos so casually, but she was probably used to fansites saying things like that. Maki looked up from her rice, "I don't know what you mean, but I have a beat in mind. It's closer to a rock song than anything in my head." The redhead hoped her lie wasn’t too obvious. She knew exactly what she meant.

She played a relatively fast melody, slamming her fingers on a few of the notes, "Something like this." 

"You have really quick hands, I should stop by more often while you're creating..." Nico scooted closer, but Maki pushed her slightly.

"But you're a distraction!?"

"I'm adorable and that's too much of a distraction for the unphased Maki?"

Maki blushed and looked away, "No! I just like quiet so I can hear the notes better."

Nico went back to sitting on top of the piano, "You're just grumpy because you're hungry."

"I was eating before you distracted me."

"And already had a melody going? You really work fast."

"I had an idea and wrote it down. That's all."

The lyrics instantly connected with her. Whatever Umi was doing was working, because she knew exactly how she wanted it to sound. The dialogue, the rhythm. She had a vision for all of it. 

"Well I'll be back later to see how it turns out. I'll need to make the afternoon sandwiches for the little ones at home." Nico got up and set a hand on top of one of Maki’s, "Don't stay too late this time otherwise you could be sleepy tomorrow."

Maki's eyes widened, but she managed to relax into the touch, "T-thanks..."

Nico let go and skipped out, "Bye-bye!"

Maki looked down at the piano and began playing once again. She could feel her face heating up from Nico’s touch, but the song could easily get her mind off of that.

Why was Nico acting so differently today? She appeared more sunny than even her persona was. What on earth could be making her that happy?

*

As the hours passed, Maki had finally begun to write where she thought an instrumental break could go. She closed her eyes and swayed with the slamming notes. She skipped around a bit, but the song was coming together relatively well. 

"Aren't you coming? Come over here!" She whisper-shouted to herself, memorizing the dialogue. When she closed her eyes, she allowed her mind to continue the melody she half-wrote in a bout of inspiration.

And then she closed her eyes and imagined her. Nico. They were still playing the same melody, but she could imagine Nico's arms wrapped around her body, gently kissing her as the piano played. Nico would probably be sitting on her lap, facing towards her. She's very light, but she'd definitely be rough with her kisses. And her open legs would probably make her skirt rise and make their thighs touch and...

Maki stopped herself from her fantasy, realizing that she had played the same sequence of notes several times instead of the planned four. That didn't happen before. Maybe it was just because it was their duet, but there was no doubt in her mind that she wouldn't be able to breathe nor play the piano if that actually happened.

Speaking of the devil, she received a message.

Nico-nii: it's 10, go get some rest >:( U can't work on it all night

Maki: i'm 3 mins in there's only a bit left,,,

Nico-nii: U are so stubborn

Maki: fineee,, 10 mins

Nico-nii: good :) U need it

Maki sighed and picked up all of her papers. It was getting late, no wonder why her mind was wandering so much. She looked back at the piano one last time as she walked out. If it wasn't only her imagination...

*

Maki handed her sheet music to Nico after rehearsal, "I finished it during lunch, it's Magnetic Today."

Nico held the paper up and squinted, "You already know I can't read sheet stuff. Would you play it for me?"

"I don't know I-"

Nico sat on the bench, "Pleaseeeee,” She begged, “Otherwise I won't know what it sounds like."

"Whatever," Maki sighed. She'd be late for her piano lesson, but it was worth it if Nico wanted to stay with her for just a bit longer.

She sat down and began playing. She sang both parts, even though she didn't doubt that Nico knew her part, but she didn't want her to sing through the music break. Nico nodded along with the music, leaning on Maki towards the end.

"Wow..." Nico whispered

"Eh? Is that a bad wow?" Maki nearly jumped in her seat, "You were leaning on me!?"

"Geeze, calm down. It's perfect. I didn't doubt your musical ability," Nico slid closer to her again, "I just wanted to see your hands better. They’re really beautiful. Just like your voice."

Maki shuffled her papers away, "That's very... Thanks."

"Very what?"

"Specific. I'm in a bit of a rush so I'll see you tomorrow," She practically shoved her items into her bag as she rushed toward the door.

"Wait don't you want to walk with Nico-N-"

"Can't, I'll be late," Maki closed the door and quickly looked back. Nico looked disappointed, but she didn't want to embarrass herself any further. She set her heart ablaze with just a touch. Why would she compliment her like that? All she wanted was to hear her sing and watch her hands?

It made her heart beat faster just to think about that moment when she leaned on her during the chorus. It wasn't what she imagined yesterday, but something purer. What disappointed her the most wasn’t her imagination, but that Nico wasn’t trying to make her feel like that. 

She was the unknowing and adorable apple of her eye, and flirty without being aware of how much it meant to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title inspired by Happiness by Red Velvet.  
> I know there's a bit of a *section* in this chapter and I'll just clarify that's the most suggestive it's going to get, so don't think there will be anything down that route. Drawing from my own personal experiences at her age, it's perfectly normal for the mind to drift that way. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are starting to see everybody grow from where they were in chapter one to where they are now.  
> idk what else to say ahaa,,, um me like kudos :D


	8. curi☺sity~☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 점점 더 좋은 걸  
> 난 나라서 행복해  
> 더 기분 좋은 건  
> 내 곁에 너 있단 거  
> (Uh, what you wanna be?)  
> ☺  
> I like it more and more  
> I’m happy that I’m me  
> What makes me even happier  
> Is that you’re next to me  
> (Uh, What you wanna be?)  
> ~ Happiness by Red Velvet

"Updates everybody! Today's practice will be split into groups. Duets, you guys will work in your pairs. Umi, Rin, and I will be the final group. Practice your songs. Maki's recorded the piano track for everybody, so use that unless she has already digitized your backing track! We'll be in these for the next week until your songs are fully memorized. After that, Choreography shouldn't be difficult to do on your own if you have time."

"Honoka! Where are we supposed to go?" Kotori asked

"There's the club room, which is what our group will probably be using, the roof, the garden, and the piano room. Eli and Nozomi to the garden, you guys can use the roof, and Maki to the piano room. Any other questions?"

Honoka looked around the table, receiving no answer, "Great. Let's go!"

Nico glanced towards Maki, "Got everything?"

Maki looked around the floor, "I can't find my phone!"

Nico began looking around as well, crawling under the table.

"Everything good?" Rin asked, noticing the commotion.

"Can't find my phone," Maki sighed, bending over.

Nico giggled before bumping her head on the table, "Ouch!"

Maki accidentally kicked her bag, causing it to fall over, "I'm an idiot."

Nico picked up the phone, which had been hidden under the bag, "Wasn't what I was laughing at, but you really are. It was right here!"

Maki took it from her and stood up, "Let's get to the garden before I lose anything else."

*

Maki and Nico walked in near silence to the piano room. As Maki walked past the garden, she could hear her piano cover playing in the background as they held hands and sung. It was cute. She wondered what it would be like to have a girlfriend like that. She hadn't held hands romantically with anybody, even if she wanted to. But she would always have that photo from skating, and it was enough.

"Makiiii," Nico waved her hand in front of her face, "You're pouting."

"Eh? You're looking too hard. I'm tired."

"Of what?"

"You waving your hand in my face?" She sighed, "It's such a long walk. Let's get started."

*

"Stop stealing my lines!" Nico pointed to the sheet, "It's just me for that part."

"I didn't mean to! It just flows so well..."

"Would you dare take a line from the precious Nico?" She gave puppy-dog eyes. 

"Whatever," She restarted the part, making sure she stayed quiet during Nico's portion. They were so in sync during most of the song, they could easily wrap up practice early every day if they wanted to.

"How about we run this a few more times then get ice cream in the park? It's getting warm in here without any air conditioning. Plus, I would've invited you last time if you didn't bolt out."

Maki looked down, "I didn't mean to... My parents scheduled a few things for me to do and I couldn't miss it, and I've been home late a lot recently. Luckily we'll be out early now that it's just us two working together on this song and then we can do whatever we want."

"Oh... Well what if we got ice cream? Or we can try other things if you have anything in mind."

“Today?”

“Every day, duh! It’s not fun if we only go once. Plus, it’s simply delicious”

"We can't break the group diet, Nico," Maki idly played a segment of the instrumental.

"I won't tell if you don't, and Nico won't look like she eats ice cream every day."

She was right. Nico had a very small frame, and could probably eat double of what Hanayo eats in a day and never even gain a pound. Maki, on the other hand, tried to keep an eye on what she ate. Not that she always did, but she didn't know what would happen if she did eat that much. 

At the same time though, it was a trade-off she was willing to take to spend extra time with Nico.

"Fine. I'm only getting a small cone. You have nothing to worry about, but me on the other hand..." She gestured towards herself, "Yeah."

"Come on, you're…” Nico looked away, “Well… really beautiful. You're well proportioned, you’re naturally graceful, and you have wonderful eyes. Plus, you'd be too perfect if you looked like Nico, the world wouldn't be able to handle two of either of me," Nico gave a soft smile.

"You really think that?" Maki whispered, brushing her hair to hide her blush.

The amount of compliments that Nico gave her nearly sent her for a loop. She wasn’t expecting Nico to say something that wasn’t her usual passive aggressive attitude. She had always been a bit different when it was just the two of them.

"Sure I do. Wait... Don't take Nico's compliments like that! I'm just being… nice, or whatever they call it."

"I didn't say anything," Maki muttered.

"Alright, miss tomatoes and cherries." Nico teased, "If you know what I mean."

"That's- wait a minute!" Her face went even brighter, "You did not see those!"

"Just wanted to see how you'd react. Are we getting it or not?"

"Don't. Mention. It." She began packing her bag, "And yes we are, you little devil."

*

"One chocolate-covered strawberry cone with chocolate sprinkles please," Maki ordered from the shop.

"Hm... Chocolate cookie dough cup with gummy bears and rainbow sprinkles!"

"Sounds like something I'd order if I was a four year old with an appetite for pure sugar."

"Not too far from yours, is it?" 

Maki paid as Nico took both cones from the server. She secretly licked Maki's before handing it to her. She noticed the mark, but assumed it was from the spoon being placed in.

"Well yours is certainly just as sweet as I imagined," Nico giggled

"What do you mean?" Maki took another bite of her ice cream, then held it out to inspect it

"I had a little sample."

"Of mine?"

"No, of the mint ice cream that the boy over there has."

"Hey!" Maki took a spoonful out of Nico’s ice cream, making sure to steal a gummy bear, "Now we're even."

"That's no fair!" Nico took a spoonful of Maki's, "You took a gummy bear. Now we're even if I got a strawberry."

Maki moved her ice cream closer to herself, "Whatever, yours was so much sweeter."

"A sweet girl like me needs sweet foods to fill her up. Also, you have my oh-so-sweet ice cream all over your nose," Nico got a napkin out of her pocket and wiped the ice cream off of her nose, "Don't worry, I'm professional at cleaning up messy eaters."

Maki glanced down at Nico's hands as they cleaned her face. "I'm not a child nor a messy eater."

"Just be glad Nico was willing to clean up your little mess, even after you took my food"

Maki crossed her arms and watched Nico eat her cone. Of course, she was oblivious. She got joy out of flustering Maki, didn't she? She wouldn't have wiped her face like that otherwise. She didn't know what she did to make her heart beat faster. Was eating the ice cream from the same spot she ate like an indirect kiss? She wouldn't mind if she held her hand under a park bench while they ate parfaits, or if Nico gave her a sweet cookie dough kiss.

She had to stop thinking about kisses that weren't going to happen. Not with the sweetest of idols, at least.

*

"Again? I can't imagine liking gummy bears that much," Maki rolled her eyes. They spent the rest of the week practicing for an hour and then getting ice cream. Sure, it could possibly damage their vocals cords, but it tasted delicious. The person who ran the ice cream even recognized them after his daughter saw them eating at one of the nearby tables. She was a fan of µ’s, and would serve them at a discount when she could. She was kind, and didn't demand anything from them in return besides to enjoy the food.

"At least I can dedicate myself to a flavor, unlike some people," She took a scoop out of Maki's cone, which was cookies and creme with brownie chunks, "Hm. Better than usual."

Maki anticipated Nico's attempts to steal her food. It wasn't too much of an issue if it made Nico happy, and it also meant she couldn't overindulge.

"What if we ate something other than ice cream?" Nico broke their silence.

"Like what?"

"I don't know- do you cook? Maybe dinner of some kind would be nice... It was just an idea."

"I guess that I... can?" She said hesitantly. She could make cereal and pasta, but nothing complicated. Her mother always cooked for her or ordered out, "I can make blondies if you know what those are."

"Blondies? Like Eli?"

"They're half cookie, half brownie. If you make dinner then I'll make the blondies. Didn't you say you liked sweets?"

"I. Love. Sweets." She gave a wide smile, "You really pay attention to Nico, don't you?"

"I just thought you'd like them, and I loved them as a kid. I could make them at my place tonight, I've already got all the ingredients."

"I'll see you there, princess blondie. I'll bring the stuff to make the rice and we can cook together," Nico got up off the bench before turning around, "You coming?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters of this entire thing! So!! I commissioned an iphone wallpaper from "ilotlita" on fiverr (i want to give credit but she said she has no social media). Here's the link to it if you'd like to check it out! https://imgur.com/gallery/1K3x4sg  
> This chapter is definitely where the tooth rotting (literally) fluff tag comes in. And in case you're curious, yes Nico accidentally saw up Maki's skirt and hit her head. Just for the comedy of it.  
> 1 Kudos = one braincell to your character of choice


	9. vioLET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 조금씩 너를 알아가는 일  
> Curious 다 타버릴 듯한 열기 속에  
> 마주한 우리를 봐  
> (Don’t mean anything)  
> I got the question bout you  
> I got the question bout us  
> Curiosity  
> ☺☆☺☆  
> Getting to know you little by little  
> Curious in this heat that’s burning up  
> Look at us meeting  
> (Don’t mean anything)  
> I got the question bout you  
> I got the question bout us  
> Curiosity  
> ~ loona, curiosity

Maki could not believe she offered to make blondies for Nico. She only made them twice, and both times she still had help. She also didn't have the ingredients, so after Nico walked her home, she had to sprint to the corner store for all of her ingredients. She didn't even ask her parents if she could have company- what was she thinking? She only had 2 hours until she'd come over for Friday dinner, but the housekeeper only came on Saturdays, so she had to clean everything herself.

Maki: can my friend come over? we're gonna make food & you'll be working late today so i'll clean after,,,?

Mum: Yes, make sure u r not messy & don't break anything

Maki: i won't! ty

Maki shuffled through many cabinets and shoved half of her items into her closet, but the house looked presentable. She then began prepping the ingredients, just as she heard a chime from the door.

"Coming!"

Maki nearly tripped as she walked towards the door. She noticed Nico had swapped her uniform for a simple white skirt and pink shirt with matching hair bows. Maki was glad that she too decided to change into a white dress with pink flowers before Nico had arrived. They matched each other to a degree, but it wasn't intentional. 

"Everything's here, I just need to finish chopping all the ingredients. You?"

"Mixed and waiting to be placed into the pan. I have 2 ovens so it shouldn't be an issue," Maki held up the blondie bowl.

"Two? You must cook a lot. Will you help me dice these onions?" 

Maki began pouring the blondie mix into the pan and took a small lick from the spoon, "Tastes good so far. And after I put these in-"

"Let me- where's a spoon?" Nico ran over, "The bowl is the best part!"

"Just take it," Maki scooped out a small section for herself and handed the bowl to Nico, "Directly under the KitchenAid for the spoons."

Nico practically ran to get her spoon and began eating the dough. Meanwhile, Maki began peeling the onions for their rice, "This better be the only one, I'm terrible at dicing."

"Hm?" Nico walked over and placed both of her hands on top of Maki's, "Watch, you just..." Nico guided her hands and she rapidly cut the onion into small pieces, "That was simple. Just throw them in and mix it a little. Now Nico will get back to eating her bowl blondie dough."

Maki blushed from the touch, the warmth from Nico's hands still able to be felt on her own, "I would've been able to do it!" 

But Nico had already done it better and faster. How adorable was that? And she still sat across the room scraping the bowl as if she had not done anything mere seconds before. Maki was determined she would get back at her for that when the right time came.

"You've stirred enough, throw it in," Nico instructed. She came over to cook, but she barely did anything besides eat the dough that Maki had made. 

Maki sat next to her as she ate what was left of her spoonful of blondie dough, "You've been scraping at that bowl for 10 minutes, I'm surprised you're not just licking the bowl at this point."

"Why? Do you want me to?"

She smirked, "You wouldn't."

Nico immediately accepted the challenge, lifting the bowl to her face and then licking it, "Ha."

Typical Nico, wasn't it? She wasn't even trying. But Maki finally had her opportunity.

"It's all over your face now, idiot," Maki chuckled.

Nico began to stand up, but Maki placed her thumb on Nico's chin.

"Wh-"

"I'll get it, sweets," She dragged it across her chin before eating the spare dough off of her own finger, "There."

To Maki's satisfaction, Nico began blushing, "W-what are you doing?!"

"Helping out a messy eater?"

"Eh?" Nico stuttered. Maki wasn't as used to being bold, but her attempt at flirting may have worked. And in her mind, it served Nico right after what she did days prior with the ice cream.

"So we've got some time for the stuff to cook," Maki backed away, exhaling a breath she didn't realize she was holding in, "Now what?"

"I- um?" She placed the bowl down, "What is there interesting to do here? This place is really big."

"We can practice Magnetic then I could show you my telescope?" Maki suggested, "I'm not really picky."

Nico nodded and stood up, "The rice will be done by then, so don't drag your feet."

Maki led Nico to the keyboard in her study, "It's not as grand, but it's great to practice with."

Nico leaned on the wall next to the keyboard and Maki began playing.

"I'm only looking at you because you looked at me first!" Maki recited, and then their eyes met.

Her eyes snapped back towards the keyboard. Of course she'd been caught, how fitting for the moment.

"Hey, so what are we going to do?" "Hurry up and decide!"

Yeah, hurry up and decide. Nico wouldn't stop playing with her heart. She had to remind herself that there weren't feelings behind anything they did. She'd forever be stuck with her imagination.

Nico walked towards the door once they finished the song, "It's so easy once you know the words. It just flows," She looked down the hallway, "Where's your telescope."

Maki got up and began walking towards her room. She cleaned it the best she could, although she had to hide a few stray items in her closet. Nico immediately sat on her bed and rubbed the sheets. 

"These are so soft," She gasped, "Very fitting for our princess."

"Are you gonna sit here on my bed the whole time?"

"I can see the stars without the scope, your patio doors are massive. Actually, everything's big in here!"

Maki sat next to her, "You're so stubborn sometimes."

"You're one to talk." She laid her head on her lap and yawned, "It's not even late and I'm already tired."

"We didn't finish any of the rice though. And wouldn't the sugar make you bounce off the walls?"

"Even Nico gets sleepy sometimes," She closed her eyes. Cute.

"Oh- well my timer says the blondies are done!" Maki said, causing Nico to immediately sit up, "They're done?!"

"Apparently."

Nico nearly fell down the stairs as she sprinted for the oven, "Where's the mits?!"

"Let me get them!" Maki shouted down the staircase, "Under the second oven with the rice!"

“Shi-” Maki heard Nico whisper just as she arrived downstairs. Nico turned around with the pot of rice, "Rice is a bit overcooked, but it's Nico's masterpiece!"

Nico began plating their meals as Maki sat and waited. She soon realized she should have plated the food, but Nico had already sat at the table with their plates.

"I make this for the little ones all the time. They love chef Nicos food."

"Probably as much as you love chef Maki's blondies."

Nico glanced at the plate of 2 blondies she had, one already ate. Maki insisted on eating dinner before dessert, but Nico managed to sneak one first.

"Don't think I didn't notice one was missing."

"Nico would never! You're so silly!"

"Guilty." Maki finished her rice and began eating her blondie, "It's better when it's hot."

She was relieved that they came out well. It would've been pretty embarrassing if she didn't make them perfect. Nico appeared to be enjoying them, smiling as she began eating the second one.

"I wish I could stay for more..." Nico took a small piece of her blondie.

"Well my dad won't be home until 1 probably. Or you could take the blondie with you?" Maki suggested.

"Then Nico will be out at 12. I'm energized enough again to do anything!"

"Like what?"

"Let's play a game!" Nico jumped up and made herself a glass of milk, "How about... Follow me."

Maki followed her up the stairs, and she entered her room. Nico proceeded to throw a pillow at her, "Again?" Maki picked it up off the floor. 

Nico threw another, "You've got 4, and I'm not afraid to throw this blanket!"

"Maybe this isn't the-" Maki started before being hit by another pillow, "You know what?" She threw the pillow in her hand.

"Try harder, princess!"

"Alright, sweets!" She threw the second pillow as she dodged the next one Nico threw.

They continued their barrage of pillows, throwing them at one another until they couldn't breathe and throwing playful remarks at each other.

"Ha, the princess can't even get to her throne if she lets somebody else take it!" Nico teased.

"Oh really?" Maki threw one at her head, narrowly missing, "I'll take it back!"

Nico threw the plushie from her bed at her, her final ammunition, "It's unfair to store all your weapons!"

Maki threw a pillow at her face again, "So be it! I won't let a little sweet-tooth steal my throne!"

"You just did!"

Maki ran towards her bed and jumped on top of her, whacking her with the pillow, "Ha!"

"Ah! You've trapped me," Nico whacked her with her final pillow, "Kidding! I never stay empty-handed for long."

Maki tried to grab Nico's pillow away from her, but instead pulled herself closer to Nico.

Maki froze, staring at her lips. They were so close, soft with a thin layer of pink lip gloss. She was trapped under her, closer than ever before. Nico was equally frozen, looking right back at Maki. Then, her lips formed a smirk before she hit her with the pillow and off the bed.

"Total knockout! I win," She giggled, "What's Nico's prize now?"

Maki gulped. Did she notice? Or maybe she was staring back. There goes her overactive imagination again. She'd be sleeping there, thinking of what would've happened if she leaned in just a bit more. What unspoken words they may have exchanged at that moment.

"Nico's prize is being the dumbass that destroyed my room I worked very hard to clean."

"I'll-"

"No, the cleaning lady will be here to fix it tomorrow. It's nearly 12, so that means..." Maki trailed off.

"Yeah..." Nico whispered, "So... Monday?"

"I'll walk you home," Maki offered, "It's dark out, come on."

Nico pulled on her sweater and followed Maki down the stairs, "You sure? Nico doesn’t need the help."

"Well… It's only a few blocks away. We'll go halfway."

They walked to the midway point in silence. Maki couldn't bring herself to address the tension she felt after the fight. Maybe it's because Nico didn't feel the same tension as she did. And it was embarrassing to be hit backward off your own bed.

"And... That's it," Maki broke the silence when they could see her place, "I'll see you on Monday, sweet-tart."

"You too, princess," Nico waved and began walking away. So did Maki, but then she suddenly felt arms wrap around her.

"Ah-" She yelped

"Nico just wanted to give you a bye-bye hug." She giggled

"You're ridiculous," Maki muttered as she relaxed into the touch, blushing brightly once she realized.

"And goodnight, say it back."

"No," Maki grabbed her arms to loosen the hug.

"Don't be stubborn, miss I lost my throne to somebody shorter than me."

"Fine. Goodnight, Miss I ate half your blondie platter and now I'm hyper," Maki relented.

The things this girl did to her.

*****

Maki kept trying to fall asleep, but she couldn't. The past four hours were a complete blur, as if time skipped like a record when Nico was over. All she had was the faint smell of Nico on her sheets, some rice, and a few blondies. Why did she do that? Licking off of somebody else's face was a typical move in a romance movie. Or a fight scene, in some contexts. Arguably, it was only indirectly. Her finger, which touched Nico’s face, which went into her mouth. Would that make it easier to rationalize? Not particularly. Her heart stopped when she got on top of Nico during the pillow fight. It wasn't on purpose, just a spur of the moment decision. And then she froze.

She seemed equally shocked before hitting her. It wouldn't be useful to overthink what happened between them, but she couldn't get Nico's blushing face out of her head. Maki was surprised she was able to play it cool the entire time. At the same time though, she could barely make eye contact after that. 

At least she could always remember the time she finally gave Nico a taste of her own medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is on every level tooth rotting fluff. i don't know if blondies are an american thing, but they're a brownie combined with a cookie and they're AMAZING. nico has amazing taste in desserts, that's what I know. outfits are inspired by Nico's #2389 idolized and Maki's #282 unidolized. if this chapter makes you visibly smile,,,, me too tf did you just read my mind because me too,,, kudos for that aha. anyway the tables have turned for nico, period.


	10. WE LIKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You 너무 많은 니 매력에  
> 하나씩 발견할 때마다  
> 매일매일 Falling in love  
> Oh my sweet 달콤해  
> Like a chocolate  
> Everything 모든 걸  
> Together  
> *  
> You, your so many charms  
> Every time I discover each of them  
> I’m falling in love everyday  
> Oh my sweet, sweetie  
> Like a chocolate  
> Everything, everything  
> Together  
> ~ Cherry Bullet, VIOLET

"Team meeting! Choreography week for the live on Saturday night. I'll be working with the duets. You'll all have lots of short training days. Nozomi and I finished our choreography, and we'll be working on the soloists today and Wednesday. Tuesday and Thursday for duets. We'll have time before the show to go over everything and then it's showtime! Sounds good?"

"I'll be leading training for everybody not working that day. Training won't be longer than an hour," Umi added.

Everybody nodded their heads, and Rin raised her hand, "So what is Friday?"

"The end result, we'll perform them all on in the auditorium as our final practice then head into Saturday ready for the live," Eli turned to Honoka, "Anything else?"

"The setlist is ready! So in order, we'll do Music S.T.A.R.T, Smiling, Kururin Miracle, Suki desu ga Suki desu ka, Yuuki no Reason, Magentic Today, and lastly Garasu no Honozono. Then we can host the lottery photobooth for the for 49 winners and then we can go get dinner and head out. Any objections?"

A moment of silence followed before Umi clapped, "Last up the staircase gets twenty extra push-ups!"

*

Nico sat far away from Maki as they watched Kotori and Hanayo rehearse. Nico barely spoke to her the day before, and she didn't jog with her either. They would usually spend a majority of the rehearsals together, but she wouldn't dare to look in her direction yesterday. It was weird, but she couldn't complain. Maybe it was good to get the annoyance away.

Or maybe she just thought Maki was actually really weird and wanted nothing to do with her. Maybe she truly thought of Maki as just some mini princess that got everything handed to her and didn't want to deal with her anymore. She spoke to the other third years while acting like she didn't exist. Maki glanced to the side at Nico, but Nco’s focus on her conversation with Eli and Nozomi didn’t wane one bit. It made her a bit... Jealous?

She shook that thought away. It wasn't jealousy if it didn't affect her, was it? And she definitely wasn't resisting the urge to stare at Nico until she told her what was going on.

So she gathered up her mental strength and did the next best thing she could.

"Hey, Nico? Can I have a..." Maki looked at her hands, "Devil dog? I've never seen those."

"Hmm... Should Nico give her the devil dog?" She hummed to herself, "Maki's been pretty naughty..."

Maki tilted her head, "Huh?"

"Kidding! Here!" Nico gave the second from her package, giggling like a child, "You're so silly. No need to sulk and stare while you do your homework, Nico could've helped you out!"

Maki's eyes widened, "I wasn't doing either of those- I'm just tired. Plus aren’t you like… not good at homework? Wait- um sorry for..."

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything," Nico shifted her hands around as she looked down, "I just... I don't know how to say it."

"How to... Say what?"

"It's really embarrassing actually, you'd think I was crazy."

"Huh? Think what is crazy?" She sat down next to her, eating the devil dog.

"That Nico's-" Nico started before being cut off.

"Maki, Nico, your turn to take the stage!" Eli shouted over to them, which broke the moment.

"Oh... Ready to practice?" Nico sighed.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

*

"Maki, do you have anything in mind?" Eli asked.

Maki shifted on her feet as she briefly remembered her vision while composing for the song, "Not anything off the top of my head."

"Then sing and we'll try to get started," Eli took out her phone and began playing the recorded version of their song.

"It has lots of conflicts and beats to hit already written in the song. Lots of looking. How about you guys split the center and stand far apart with your arms crossed..."

Eli showed them the basic arm movements for the beginning, which would be repeated for the final verse as well.

"For the dialogue, you," She gestured to Maki, "Need to tap her shoulder like this and then make it look like an argument. You're both naturals at that."

"I want lots of improv from this. What I mean by that is make it look like a real conversation through song. Hanayo's duet was toward the audience, but yours is towards each other. Nico, you should make lots of gestures with your hands while you sing your verse. Likewise, Maki, you need to act completely against it until your verse comes. The only real choreography will before the choruses and the bridge. The rest should be acting from both of you guys."

So many times. They went over the song so many times. Eli decided to put Maki in charge of anything after the dance break, as they would often share the duty of choreographing for their subunit, and Eli trusted her dancing skills. She decided they would walk in two circles, then Nico could hype up the audience. The bridge could be them emulating a mirror as a callback to the lyrics before, and before Maki knew it they were finished with their dance.

"Well, now what?" Nico looked around the room for Eli, "Where'd she go? I thought she'd stay to watch the final product."

"She told us to run the dances until rehearsal would end. She wanted to meet with Nozomi for a few things.” Kotori said, looking up from her books.

Typical Eli. She didn't blame her for it though, "Alright. Then that's what we'll do."

*

In what felt like no time, Friday had already arrived. They had permission to use the auditorium for practice, as they would sometimes get for the final rehearsal. It was perfect. They could run laps around it and then they would perform for each other and make all of their spots correct. Honoka usually called the sets on to the stage, as she would usually do that during their lives to fill her role as the leader.

"I haven't written this part yet. Let's just start," Honoka shrugged. She typically would improvise that part as well.

Everybody jumped onto the stage to begin practice, and thus the song went off without a hitch.

Honoka went first with Shiawase Iki no SMILING, which turned out to be a very cute song. Maki knew how all the songs sounded like, but not when sung by the actual singer or the staging unless she was at the rehearsal. She was surprised to see how much audience interaction Honoka had during her song, such as mimicking throwing flowers off the stage.

Rin's solo was built to have an extremely girly vibe to it, and she managed to give it just that. She burst with energy on the stage, spinning, and jumping full of energy. She also used a prop magical wand and staircase, which fit perfectly with her song. Hanayo was especially proud of her solo, going as far as to hug her the second she jumped off the stage.

Umi's was nearly the exact opposite, as lots of hers was performed seated or walking towards the audience. It was a very passionate song, and it was a great break from all of the upbeat songs to segway into the next song.

Nico tapped her shoulder, "Psst, we're next. Ready?" She whispered into her ear from behind.

"As ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I managed to sleep between posting time twice. Sorry! but things are finally heating up! Will these two idiots ever figure out how to communicate their love? One kudos = one braincell that has the Nicomaki brainrot that I have.   
> also! likely working on a second fic for them. it wouldn't continue upon this one, and I have no idea how long it would be since I usually just let ideas flow but. just know the ending of this isn't the last of these two idiots you'll see from me!


	11. Garasu no Hanazono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 삐삐 머리를 하고 니 머릿속 뛰어놀아  
> 조금 따끔할 테니까 조심해  
> 어디 보자 저기 보자 또 뭐야
> 
> 내 책상 속에 선물이 가득  
> 익숙한 고백 많이 많이 받아 난  
> 다들 알겠지 내가 이 정도야  
> ★☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺★  
> With my hair in pigtails, I’m jumping into your heart  
> It’ll hurt a little so be careful  
> Let’s see, let’s see, what is this?
> 
> So many gifts on my desk  
> I’m used to getting these confessions  
> You know right? This is how popular I am  
> ~ WE LIKE, PRISTIN

Being on stage made Maki feel like she was another person. She was no longer the shy girl from her daily life, or convincing herself she doesn't care about whatever is happening. On stage, she felt like a star, fully embodying whatever she needed to. It may have been a rehearsal, but it brought her so much joy to see the other members paying such close attention to them. She could even see some of the others nodding along to the music. 

Before she knew it, it was Nozomi and Eli's turn. Nobody knew what to expect, as they kept their song under wraps to the fullest extent. Nozomi grabbed Eli's hand and walked up the stairs, "You guys will be the first to see this. We hold this really close to our hearts and I know nobody did a speech today but... I hope our message will be heard."

The music began, the trumpets swelling as they mimicked holding flowers. Soon the lyrics turned their melody into a love song, and they spun in circles around each other before grabbing hands as Eli placed a flower in Nozomi's hair. By the end of the song, they were singing face to face with each other, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

And then it happened.

Umi squealed and closed her eyes during the kiss, but everybody else gazed up in awe. Not even Maki expected that to happen. Nico was the first one to jump up and clap after the initial shock. Maki already knew they were together, but she didn't expect them to actually kiss. It was a bold move to come out like that during a live show, but the other members of Muse were very supportive. Honoka and Maki were the second to begin clapping, followed by the others.

"And that's our show," Nozomi announced, still holding Eli's hand, "We're so ready for this live tomorrow."

"I'm so proud of both of you!" Honoka ran up on stage to hug Nozomi, "You guys are perfect for each other! Tomorrow will be a success for certain with all of us!"

Soon after, Nico and Kotori joined, running to engulf Eli in a hug. Eventually, everybody in the group had joined the hug, and Nozomi began tearing up. Maki knew they would support them no matter what. 

"Tomorrow... It'll be perfect," Eli whispered.

"Yes it will!" Honoka repeated louder, "Live tomorrow's a go!"

*

"Today's the day, everybody ready?" Honoka whispered backstage, to which everybody nodded, "Good luck everybody! I'll be backstage running everything after my solo. Let's make this a shining live!"

Honoka walked out onto the stage and began her speech, "Hey everybody! Thank you for coming and welcome to our show! Today's a very special day. It's time for Muse first solos! We've worked very hard for the past two weeks after your voting. We're very thankful for all of the votes and hope one of your favorites won. There's a ticket lottery online, so if you are one of the 49 people that received the golden barcode with your ticket, we'll be backstage for a quick meet and greet. Music START!" 

Honoka waved everybody out onto the stage as they all took their spots for the opening number.

Maki inhaled, fixing her hair one last time before she took the stage. Everybody had separate costumes for the group dance and the new songs. Their fruit-themed costumes looked wonderful, everybody had a small bow in their hair with a fruit matching their theme colors. Hers were strawberries, and her red and green dress glittered under the light. She looked out to the audience and at her groupmates.

And then, the music began.

*

"Kotori, Hanayo, you're up next!" Honoka shouted, "Is everybody ready? Rin's up now, we had the quick changes so hopefully, everybody is done by now."

Nico skipped next to Maki and handed her a devil dog, "A little power up before the show?" 

Maki leaned in and took a bite of it before taking it from her, "You're a sweet angel."

"And you're a little princess that steals my food," Nico teased.

"Hey, I tried to be nice for once!" Maki faked a pout.

She got onto her tippy toes to pat her head, "That's payback for actually saying yes to the food even though milk hurts your singing voice."

"You're guilty too. And there's a whole song to get it all out."

"Nico's voice is always in pitch-perfect shape."

"Sure it is, especially when it cracks during rehearsal," She said sarcastically

"That was once and you were the only one who heard!"

"Because I was the only one there!"

Honoka ran back into the room, "Umi's up, Nico, Maki, you two need to get to the wings."

Nico flicked her forehead, "Come on before you make us late!"

She ran after her into the wings, and she turned around just before the would part ways into separate wings, "We've got this, Princess."

"I'll see you on the stage, sweets," Maki gave her a soft smile before hurrying off to her wing.

This would be one game-changing live show.

*

The audience gave a massive roar after Eli and Nozomi's finale. Afterward, the full group rushed onto the stage and Nico spoke to the crowd.

"Hi everybody! I know everybody's heart is beating with excitement, but don't forget to check online if you're one of the lucky winners! It would really break Nico's heart if one of you guy's missed a chance to meet us. Tonight was unforgettable for all of us. Thank you for your never relenting support for Nico and everybody else in Muse! Nico-Nico-Nii!!" She did her signature pose as the lights rose and the group went backstage for the fan meet and greet.

"Got everything?" Maki asked, hanging up both of their costume bags.

"Where's my other hair tie?!" Nico squealed, crawling around the carpet in search of it, "Did you steal it?!"

"No-" 

Nico pried both of her hands open before realizing it wasn't there, "Do you have one?"

"Just the clip with the tie on the back from the first number?" Maki unzipped her bag and held it out.

"We'll be late for the meet, let's just go!"

*

"I'm so glad you came, I was really worried when you were late. You're the best!" A fan giggled as Nico signed her photo and took a photo with her.

"Nico makes sure to do whatever it takes to see her fans!" She shook her hand before the line continued moving.

"OMG, I think somebody up the line stole your hair bow. Somebody named Nico?" The same fan set her album to be signed by Maki.

"Just gave it to her is all. Thank you for supporting Muse!" Maki waved to the fan. Weird.

Another fan later handed Maki a gift box, "I love everything you do, you did amazing today!"

She opened the box to see a pink and red flower crown, "It's beautiful, thank you! I love all the support you give."

She blushed slightly, placing it on her head. Pink and red. Of course, there was a fan who made a fake flower crown of their theme colors in honor of the duet. The girl seemed to be giving all of the members their own crowns, corresponding to their duets colors or theme color. Even Nico was wearing the crown, seemingly over a pair of bunny ears that another fan had given her. Cute.

Only 27 more fans to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're finally here! Nozoeli rights anybody? anyway~ these nest few chapters are some of my favorites so I think they'll be y'all too. also the songs finally become relevant again starting last chapters sooo,,, ill probably add a playlist to the beginning when I finish posting all the chapters anyway,,, all the really kind reception lately has made me (*＾▽＾)／ so thank youuuu


	12. 11次心跳 (i LOVE us~!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内緒のロマンス  
> あなたを感じたいのに  
> まだ切なく見つめるだけ  
> 恋を恋する少女でいられない気持ちに  
> ☽Я☽Я☽Я☽Я☽Я☽Я☽Я☽Я☽Я☽Я☽Я☽  
> Our secret romance  
> And even though I want to feel you  
> All we can do is painfully gaze at each other  
> The feelings we can't have as girls who are in love with love  
> ~ Eli & Nozomi - Garasu No Hanazono

"Tonight was a success! Our live viewership is soaring, especially on our duets. Even online the upload of our live already surpassed 50 thousand!" Honoka announced.

"There's no hate? That's a miracle, nya!"

"A little bit..." Umi flicked through the comments, disappointed, "But not too much! Lots of hearts and smiles. It looks like some comments in English are coming in too..."

"It's a very... Touching and beautiful moment between the two woman?" Nozomi translated, "Aww!"

"They are very good singers and know to tell who they are well. Good to see this in the media more." Maki read another comment, this one also in English. It seemed that fans in Japan spread the video to American fans. Were people more accepting in America?

"The cards were correct. They told me that this live was our chance to tell the world, and we really did tell the whole world," Nozomi grinned, "It feels amazing."

"It's really true that the fans love us just as much as we like each other," Eli held her hand under the table.

"What about everybody else's results?" Kotori asked.

"Hm... Nothing else went as viral as Garasu no Hanazono. Lots of comments saying how cute your duet was though. Rin's solo has lots of compliments on her dress, and lots of people under Honoka's wish they were able to catch one of the Muse flowers," Umi continued.

Maki was waiting for Umi to announce what the comments under her duet were, but she never did. 

She checked the comments for herself when Nico glanced over, "What do Nico's fans say?"

"Generally positive it looks like..." Maki scrolled quickly, only viewing short comments and emojis, "I don't tend to worry what people think of our music."

Nico went back to eating her rice, "Typical Maki."

*

She actually did care what people said about her songs. But when she went home to look at her twitter tag, there wasn't as much about the song as there were photos of her.

"I. LOVE. The devil themed costumes," Read one, with a photo of them during the dance break attached. Everybody had those costumes for a shoot, but it was fitting for their performance as well. Scrolling further was a photo of Nico taken from the line into the meet and greet posted by Tsunberry, "Nico seems to have taken Maki's hair clip from MUSIC Start and attached it to her left ponytail? How interesting..."

There was a second tweet under it, "According to a fan, Nico claims Maki offered it to her. And the girls got flower crowns from @museically's Arisa!"

Maki blushed, glad to see how happy Nico looked in her matching crown and bow. Below was a set of photos from Magnetic. It always amazed her how dedicated some pages were to get good photos. She saved each and every single one of them.

After scrolling past a few more, she opened Nico’s tag, which had lots of the same things hers did. What stuck out was two photos from the meet up that was being compared to two from the live show. The only thing they had in common? Nico's genuine smile towards Maki while she looked away, and Maki glancing over at her while she looked away.

And that's when she knew maybe it wasn't just her imagination. Maybe she had a chance with the girl who once saw her as a rival. If she was bold enough to do anything about it.

*

Maki was walking to practice when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see nobody, but on the other side, Nico tapped her again, "Got you!"

"You're annoying," Maki rolled her eyes.

"And you're going to the park with me later."

"Is that an invitation?" Maki paused before answering, "Fine, I'll go."

"Knew it!" She tapped her nose, "I'll see you there, princess sunshine."

Huh. A new nickname. And her cheeks were turning red again, as if Nico hadn't noticed all the other times she made that happen.

"Alright, sweets," She looked away and placed her hands in her pockets. She could already tell it was going to be a long, long, day of waiting. 

*

Maki finished changing and sat next to Nico's locker while she changed. Theirs weren't far apart, so it was often their meeting spot if they were going to go somewhere after rehearsal, which had only recently become a common occurrence. Only since Magnetic Today, that is.

"Excited to see Nico?" She tapped her head, "You're shorter than me for once!"

"So you want me to be taller?" 

"No, Nico wants Maki exactly how she is. Which is right here!" She pulled her shirt on over her head and waved her along, "Come on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize I forgot to number the last 3 chapters, so sorry if this one is sliced weird or short! Title is based off of 11次心跳/The 11th heartbeat by Rocket Girls 101! I cannot believe how close we are to the end,,, I'll miss this one a lot. hoping to be back with more of them soon though! I wrote this back in May right before hitting a massive writers block. I think I wrote this all within a week? insane kinda. well! I'm excited to share the final leg of this journey with everybody! (if the grammar seems off in the dialogue, it's on purpose! based a bit off of how clunky it is when I'm translating spanish into English,,, and forget to conjugate everything)


	13. Zurui yo MAGNETIC TODAY!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 熱愛不減  
> 你已經成為我心底語言  
> 我的一切都和你有關聯  
> So心的默契越來越了解  
> 越了解  
> 孤單 被你 燃燒成了溫暖  
> On love love love love yeah  
> It's Our Show Time  
> ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
> Continue to love {me} more,  
> You have become the language from the bottom of my heart,  
> Everything of mine is related to you,  
> So {you have} slowly understood my heart’s desires,  
> The more {you} understand me,  
> Loneliness has kindled into warmth because of you,  
> On love love love love yeah  
> It’s our show time

Maki jogged after her as they went to the ice cream stand in the park. The attendant's daughter was there to serve them once again.

"You two again? Let me guess, chocolate strawberry with chocolate sprinkles and cookie dough with gummy bears and chocolate syrup, and both are small." She recited.

"How'd you know Nico would order that?" Nico asked

"I've seen dad make it every day around 5 pm, so it had to be you two again. I went to your live on Saturday and I absolutely loved it- Nozomi and Eli's final act was so romantic, congratulations to them!" She raved before going to make their orders.

She quickly came back with both cones, "Also I loved your duet! Who would've known you were both so close off-stage? Especially from the early vlogs, you two always seemed opposite. Here's an extra cup of the strawberry, for all your hard work, don't tell dad."

Nico got on her tiptoes to take the cup, as Maki's hands were already full with their cones and her card.

"She's adorable," Nico commented as they walked away, "To the clearing?"

Maki nodded and followed behind her. She wasn't as good with directions, and usually would follow Nico to the clearing.

"We really did that huh? It's weird how fast time moves," Nico sighed.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"It feels like just yesterday you were being stubborn and staying until who knows when writing and composing. Then I came and handed you food and you took it for once. That didn't happen before."

"Why bring it up now? I was hungry," Maki sat on the grass, finishing her ice cream.

"Before that, you'd say I was annoying. And then you accepted it. Before all that, at the very beginning of this year, neither of us could imagine being the successful idols we are now. Look," Nico picked several flowers before sitting next to Maki and threading them together, "Remember these?"

"White, blue, pink, and red flowers?" Maki tilted her head. She knew exactly what they were, but to admit that would be embarrassing, “And you’re still annoying”

"No I’m not, and they’re our crowns. The original white, your blue one, and the ones the fan gave us. Out of our theme colors. Isn't it neat?" Nico finished the first one, placing it on Maki's head, "Like a true princess."

She looked down, clearly blushing, "Oh... Isn't the ice cream she gave us going to melt?"

Nico sighed, "You're missing the point, Maki." 

Maki took the melting ice cream from her hand, "Can I eat this?"

"But I wanted it!"

“It's melting...What were you saying?"

"I appreciate you. Thank you for being an amazing partner." Nico laid on her lap.

Maki was speechless. What had she done to deserve all of the compliments? Nico had never done anything like that before, actually, nobody had. She only had one response.

"You too."

Stupid. It wasn't what she meant to say. It didn't communicate what she truly meant.

"Well… We could share the strawberry," Maki twirled Nico's ponytail in her lap, "I thank you too Nico... For everything. I know I don't say it a lot but... You're tolerable."

"That's it?" Nico giggled, "Am I more than tolerable, princess? Or you don’t want to admit that Nico’s captured your heart?”

“Captured my-” She looked away, but she could feel Nico’s gaze on her.

“So Nico did! How wonderful, I wonder what she’ll-” 

"Wait- Nico, what do you mean? Is this some kind of joke?" Maki cut her off.

She didn't want it to sound mean. ‘ _ Just say it _ ’ was all her brain was telling her. Nico’s natural flirtiness rivaled Maki’s clunky, generally sudden attempts. ‘Captured your heart,’ Said Nico. The naturally flirty, annoying, adorable Nico. Was she trying to?

"Exactly what I said. Nico might be extremely adorable but she's not a liar."

Mind reader. “Don’t say you're just playing a joke on me. What are you gonna do, laugh? Sprint away?" She twirled her hair in her fingers as she averted her gaze, "Why are you like this?"

"Like what?"

"You're confusing me and I don't understand it. I understand everything besides this! Why? Why me?!" Maki bit her lip, "I don't wanna say it... I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean to upset you... If you actually hated me you could've said so."

"You've got it completely wrong. It's all jumbled up in my head and I don't know how much longer I can think about this. Us, I mean." Maki began getting up to walk away before she felt a set of arms around her once more.

"Calm down, Maki. Did I do something wrong..."

The exact opposite. She did too much right. Maki couldn't bring herself to tell Nico the real issue. That she was actually slowly falling in love with somebody she had begun to consider a close friend merely weeks ago. That every touch felt like electricity, spreading through her body like a current. Nico sent millions of watts directly into her heart. Hearing her voice made her ease up just a bit no matter how much she said she didn't like it.

"No! You did everything right and that's the problem!" A tear ran down her face, "You shouldn't have to deal with me like this…I’m sorry..."

"Everything... right?" Nico whispered, turning her around, "Don't cry... I'm sorry... It's all my fault." 

Maki hated to allow somebody to see her like this. Nico of all people as well. It wasn’t how she imagined confessing at all. Nico’s comment wasn’t even that flirty. But something about it pushed her over the edge.

"The cards told me to be bold but I don't know how to be that. I envy that about you- you're a go-getter, extremely bold. You're not afraid to express your thoughts or feelings and you don't allow them to hold you back. I sometimes do," Maki admitted, "If I do one bold thing in my whole life, I want you to witness it."

"Maki..." Nico wiped a tear from her cheek using her sleeve, “You've never said anything like that before..

"You didn't hurt me- I have something to tell you. And I'm scared to, and I don't know if you'll see me differently or even care. Maybe you will say you already knew or you agree, but I need to say it out loud to you before I chicken out. I need to be bold for one time in my life."

"I believe you can be bold. There's a reason why I call you princess, Maki," Nico grabbed her hand, "Say what you need to."

"I... I like you, Nico."

Nico grinned, stepping closer to her, "You're such an idiot. Of course I like you."

"No- I mean… more than a friend. When I think of falling in love, it's with you. You make my heart beat so fast that when you touch me I feel like exploding. It's like a magnet, you're the north to my south. I think of holding hands with you and dream of your eyes. I wish you could feel the same, but I can't hide it any longer."

Maki noticed a blush spreading across Nico's cheeks as she took another step, "I mean it. I do like you. I tried telling you that day at practice but... I couldn't do it. My heartbeat was so fast it sent me to a screeching halt. But now I have one question. Can I do something bold now?"

Maki lightly touched her pigtail once more, "Sure."

It felt like slow motion. Nico got on her tiptoes and tugged the front of Maki's blouse. Before she knew it, both of their eyes were closed.

And she felt the rush of sugary sweet on her lips. It could last forever and she wouldn't care. She had been waiting for this moment for so long. Her lips were just as soft as she expected, and the motion felt natural. A bit clumsy at the beginning, their noses crashed together, but it was expected for her first kiss. Nico was the only person she would ever want to have that with.

"How did that feel?" Nico let go of her shirt, "Sorry if it was lackluster..."

"No, Nico... I think I have one more bold thing to do." Maki twirled her hair, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Always," Nico got on her tiptoes and gave her a peck on the lips, "I wanted to feel that rush one more time."

"Don't you worry, we'll feel it again and again. Until the end of the world.”

"And not just today?" Nico whispered.

Maki decided to initiate a slower kiss, "I mean what I said, sweets."

"And I'll be right by your side, princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is the end? I have an epilogue all written out too, so one more week :( Next chapter will have a long authors note since I try to keep these a bit short. Anyway,,, this chapter's really close to my heart and just writing and thinking about it makes me smile. Thanks for coming on this journey with me all summer long (≧◡≦) ♡


	14. Epilogue - #Cookie Jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakaru yo wakaru yo honki o kakushiteru  
> Muchuu ni naru no ga kowai  
> Wakaru yo wakaru yo honki o kakushite hikare au  
> Aa... Magnetic today!! (kocchi konai? kocchi kinasai!)  
> ☆♡☺♡☆♡☺♡☆♡☺♡☆♡☺♡☆♡☺♡☆♡☺♡☆♡☺♡☆♡☺  
> I know, I know, you're hiding your serious side  
> It's scary to become entranced  
> I know, I know, you're hiding your serious side and it's captivating me  
> Ahh, magnetic today!! (Aren’t you coming here?) (Come here!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title inspo: red velvet.  
> Put your hand in the cookie jar   
> 魔法をかけるわ (かけるわ)  
> トキメキが 弾けちゃうでしょう  
> #Cookie Jar  
> -  
> Put your hand in the cookie jar  
> I’ll cast a spell  
> The excitement will burst  
> #Cookie Jar  
> ~ Red Velvet, #Cookie Jar

Maki couldn’t stop touching her hair. She was finally walking to school with Nico, and that itself shocked her. They couldn't do anything too suspicious, as they never knew if a fan would be around the next corner. It had been 2 days since that moment. With sugar sweet kisses and the touch she wanted for so long.

Walking to school with Nico and going for a date in the park after practice was enough to keep her happy.

Nico opened the door and gave Maki a small peck on the cheek before they headed on their way to school. She wouldn't have known how affectionate Nico was until she had become her girlfriend. She always made sure to give her good morning and goodnight texts, little kisses in the morning, and even held her hand under the table whenever it was possible without being noticed. 

"I'm so sleepy today, why does school need to start so early? I'm barely awake in Chemistry most of the time," Nico complained.

"It's not too bad," Maki slowly laced her fingers with Nicos. She thought it was cute when Nico was sleepy like this. 

"Easy for you to say, you always seem tired. Nico's energy isn't there until 9."

"I'm not always tired. You're just tiring."

"And you love it," Nico tightened her hand, then let go as they turned the corner towards the school.

Nozomi and Eli were standing outside the gates, practically surrounded by students. It had been like that since they had their moment on stage. Nozomi appeared to feed off the crowd, but Eli didn't seem as enthusiastic. Nico waved and skipped over to meet them both, "Hey everybody! It's Nico!"

The Nico that was complaining about being far too tired to do anything only 4 minutes before had kicked into full idol mode. Maki walked over to the group, hoping she'd blend in. Instead, 3 of the fans had pulled her aside for a photo. She was starting to get used to being recognized, even if it was still endlessly awkward. 

Eventually, the crowd began to fade and the three students went with Eli to her locker.

"How'd it go with your mother?" Maki asked, "I might end up telling mine about... well..." She gestured towards Nico and herself. Eli and Nozomi were the first to know, as Nozomi had eventually pried it from Nico after rehearsal the day before. She didn't want everybody knowing yet, but she knew she could trust Nozomi. It wasn't about shame for her. She didn't want to deal with any questions or people being rude. In a strange way though, Nozomi did empower her just a bit more to be her true self.

"They didn't care. Something about how they knew after they saw how my room looked like after Nozomi slept over. Just the usual ‘we loved your beautiful performance’ and flowers"

Nozomi leaned on the locker next to Elis, "They can't blame me for their absolutely delicious daughter."

"Shh, Not now, Nozo!" 

The warning bell rang, "Thank you guys... Really. I've gotta get to class, it's all the way across the building. See you at rehearsal!" Maki waved as she walked away from the group in the third year wing. 

*

Rehearsal came and went before she knew it, and in a flash she was back at the spot where it truly began.

"The usual," Nico ordered as Maki took out her money, "I'll cover it this time, Princess."

The daughter of the shop owner turned around mid-scoop before continuing. Nico didn't realize how loud she could be, but Maki couldn't care less what she knew.

"Here you guys go!" She only took half the stack of singles, "Whoever had the nickname gets their ice cream on me. Don't tell my dad though! It’s not like I give free ice cream to idols every day." 

"Nico would never," She pocketed the rest.

"Alright sweets, we don't have all night," Maki began walking towards their clearing in the park. She finally figured out her way to it.

"May I?" Nico took Maki's cone into her hands for a quick lick.

"Whatever, sweets," She took the spoon from Nico's and ate off of it, "There."

Once she finished, Maki turned around to make sure nobody else was on the path and took Nico's hand.

"How could I have this with one hand?" Nico smirked, "Wait..."

She brought the waffle cone to her face and ate directly from it, "Who needs spoons when you can be holding your girlfriend's hand?"

Maki blushed. She wasn't used to being called "girlfriend" yet, but it certainly felt amazing. She didn't need to imagine fifty piano makeouts when she could enjoy the simple things in life.

Like Nico's face covered in ice cream when she tries to eat it with one hand.

"I'm not actually messy with it, am I?" Nico asked, taking her last bite. 

"Let's see," Maki got close near her face, holding a hand under her chin to see her face better in the light, "I'm a master at this."

She used her thumb to wipe off the tip of Nico's nose and licked her lips before kissing her, "Be glad I'm here to take care of you, sweets. Even if you're messy."

"Hey! You're being mean again." Nico faked a pout, "Why is Maki so mean to her Nico."

Maki picked three flowers, setting two in Nico's hair and one in her own hair, "I don't know... Why is Nico so insistent on being adorable?"

"That's my job here!" Nico rest her head on Maki's shoulder, "I can't believe this is all real, y'know?"

"Me neither. I ended up telling my mother about how I'm... Yeah," Maki flipped around Nico's ponytail, "and she's fine with it. I don't want to tell her about us yet though. We're just the best kept secret of Muse, and it can stay that way. No pressure, just you and I taking on the world."

"We can take it one step at a time. I'd like to keep my positively cute girlfriend to myself. Is that selfish?"

"No, it's not. I'd like to keep Nico for myself too."

"You feel it too, right?"

"What?"

"A weight, falling off your shoulders like a feather. There's no more worries when I'm with you..." Nico looked up to her as she squeezed her hand.

"Me too."

Maki could feel their hearts racing as Nico's eyes met hers. 

After hearing Nico's words, she could feel one more thing as well. 

The sweet, sweet, thrill of first love.

And boy, did that make her feel like the happiest girl in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and,,, that's all folks!  
> I took one week in May and wrote this entire thing in a bout of inspiration. writing this made me realize how much I actually like Nico's character. originally I found her annoying, but she really grew on me through this. Maki... She's always been my ultimate favorite in this entire franchise. i remember being in her place when i was younger. not knowing who i was or my purpose. maybe you read this in a similar mindset? just remember knowing yourself is difficult. it's a journey and following maki's journey throughout this story was a treat. originally the first four chapters were just a oneshot, but then... it grew. and grew. and grew. anyway, i hope you enjoyed this journey. i certainly did! i'm hoping to release something with these two soon again, new plot, new beginnings.  
> if you ever want to connect, need a good guest skill, or just fangirl over maki...  
> LLSIFAS WW: 447 718 317  
> LLSIF JP ID: 970420663  
> LLSIF WW ID: 684155137  
> I hope you found this story just as sweet as I did~ ♡


End file.
